Of Hooks and Arrows
by xXDreaming.WriterxX
Summary: She blinked, "Robin Hood was a girl? Sure didn't see that one coming." Robyn Hood was never just a girl, but now a certain pirate is making his intentions for her pretty clear. What's a outlaw to do when a pesky pirate captain is on her tail? Who knew that showing her face in Storybrooke again, would cause this much trouble? (M in later chapters, Captain Hook/Killian Jones x OC)
1. Pirates,Partying and the Quest for Trust

_Chapter One _

"Here's your drink Robyn, on the house.", remarked Ruby, sliding my drink across the counter top towards me, with a smile on her face.

I nodded, "Thanks Red. So what are you up to today, anything interesting?", I asked as I sipped my hot chocolate.

"Work, and then a girl's night with the 'Princess Brigade'. You should come with me. Emma and Belle haven't met you yet, and I'm sure Snow would love to see you again.", she suggested tentatively.

I let out a sigh, "I'm sorry, but I can't, and I hardly believe I'd fit in amongst all of them. I'm only in town for a few days to resupply before I head back into the forest."

The werewolf pouted, "Please? It's to celebrate Snow and Charming renewing their vows, she would want you to come. You'd get along great with Emma; you're practically two peas in a pod."

"I can't because I have to guide someone to the troll's den tonight. Not everyone has such an easy job and I have to prepare."

Red shuddered, "Who on Earth would want to go there? Trolls are horrible and as vicious as Chimaera."

"No one that you want involved in your business any more than he already is, leave it at that.", I answered abruptly.

The bell on the door rang, signalling a new arrival to the diner, but I didn't look up, choosing to sip at my drink instead.

"Morning Stranger, will it be your usual today?", Ruby asked the newcomer.

"Aye, lass. Get something for yourself too. You look positively peckish and I don't fancy you taking a bite out of my hide.", answered a male voice in a teasing tone, before I felt a presence sit down next to me.

A gust of wind blew through the diner as another customer entered, causing the hood of my sweater to fall from my head, only to reveal my long brown hair and my face. The good looking pirate, who occupied the seat next to me, had a surprised look on his face.

"Why, you're a lass, and a pretty one at that. Where have you been hiding for the past few months, Love?", he asked incredulously directing his question at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes I'm female, but that doesn't give you the right to pester me.", I said sharply.

He held up his hand and hook in surrender, "I didn't mean any offence, sweetheart. It's just you're beautiful and I could never forget such a face, so it makes me wonder why I haven't seen you around town before. You hide yourself well."

"Here's your coffee, Hook, and breakfast is only a few minutes away. Can I get you anything else?", asked Red as she returned from the kitchen.

"Nothing else but the name of the beautiful woman sitting next to me.", he stated seriously

Red looked at me for confirmation, but I shook my head, "Sorry, looks like you're going empty handed today. I've known her for longer and she can shoot a bow better than anyone else in town. Who do you think taught Snow White all those years ago?"

I huffed and finished off the last of my hot chocolate, "Bye Red, I'll stop by again before I leave. Thanks for the drink.", I fare-welled and grabbed my hunting jacket from the seat beside me, before departing Granny's Diner.

I took the side alley, hoping I could slip away without anyone following me. I needed some sleep and the only place I felt comfortable to relax and to do so, was the forest. It was his footsteps walking in time with my own that alerted me to his presence. I knew how not to make a single sound, but obviously my pursuer didn't know of my skill set. I whirled around and pinned him to the brick wall of the side alley, by his throat.

"What do you want badly enough, to follow the best marksman in Storybrooke, around? Obviously an early grave if you think you can sneak up on me,", I snarled viciously and pulled my dagger from my belt, "Speak up pirate."

He struggled against my grip to no avail, like Red I was a Child of the Moon, and so he wouldn't be able to escape, "I don't want anything except your name and maybe a 'date', as they call it here. Honest.", he replied in a rough voice.

I could hear the truth in his heartbeat so I released him, "Leave me alone, Pirate. I'm in no mood to play with you and I quickly grow tired of games. It is wiser to leave me to my solitude unless you wish to buy my services as a woods guide."

He dusted off his jacket, "Who said I was playing games Moon Child? If I were playing games, you would be the first to know. Now before you dismiss me completely, will you let me buy you dinner tomorrow night? Take a chance on me, love."

I looked him over with a critical eye. The pirate was handsome and the stories Red told about him would make even a prostitute blush, but I could see that he was haunted by a past of his own. That almost made him a kindred spirit in some aspects. I'd barely entered the town since the curse had broken, because I didn't know who I was to everyone any more. To some I was a friend, a saviour, and then to others I was a crazy girl who lived high in the mountains.

"My name is Marian, anything else and you'll just have to ask some other woman. I'm not a plaything,", I stated and re-sheathed my dagger, "Goodbye Hook."

He bowed low and took my hand to a kiss to the back of it, "Killian Jones at your service fair maiden. I _know_ that you are no one's plaything, which is why I sought you out. I vow before the sea gods, to one day make you mine."

I snarled and yanked my hand from his grasp, "Be careful what you say Hook, the last man to vow such a thing was killed for it in front of my eyes.", I said sadly and took off running in the direction of the forest.

I didn't stop my dash to freedom until I was a few miles away from where I knew Storybrooke to be. Hook reminded me so much of my lost love, and he was also very different. Will had never pushed me further than I needed to be, but he had been very reluctant to do so, let alone admit that he wanted me as a man did a woman. My escapades as Robyn Hood had made it nearly impossible for us to be together. The day he finally asked for my hand, was the day the Queen of Hearts, tore his heart from his chest. She needed my services and love always made a woman weak, she'd claimed. My heart had remained lifeless ever since, but it seems that it had stirred just for the pirate captain.

I slept in a hollow log for only a few hours, using a sturdy patch of moss as my pillow. I cut a small figure, so I could easily hide in the forest with my knowledge of its innermost workings. It wouldn't be the first time I'd slept in a log and nor would it be the last. During the day while it was warm could be quite relaxing. Once I'd finished sleeping I made my way to Granny's Bed and Breakfast, I usually stayed there whenever I left the forest long enough to resupply. Granny knew who I was and what I'd for both her granddaughter and Snow when they'd needed it, so I often got a reduced rate when I stayed there.

"Good evening Robyn, Red's just getting ready for her girl's night with the others. Do you want to see her or are you just after a room?", asked Granny.

I nodded, "The room please. I'll take my regular one if it's available."

She smiled, "Of course. Do you want to deal with your mail now or later? I can bring it up to you if you like. There's quite a bit of it and someone left a letter on the porch for you a few hours ago."

"I'd better read that one first, it could be important,", I replied, "it's better just to get it over and done with."

"Very well, I hope there's nothing but good news for you. You're due for some good 'karma' as Ruby puts it.", she said handing me my latest stack of mail, before writing my name in her ledger. As usual I was put in the 'Hunter' suite.

"Robyn! What are you doing here, did you change your mind about tonight and need help getting ready?", asked Red as she made her way inside from the back door.

"Not yet, I'm just here for a room while I'm in town again.", I answered distractedly as I opened the letter on top of the pile. The stationery was of prime stock and I could smell the heady scent of Rumplestiltskin's cologne clinging to the paper.

_Miss Hood,_

_At this current time your services are no longer necessary as_

_a guide, to transport me to the troll's den. I expect you to keep_

_your usual retainer fee as a sign of our mutual respect._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_R._

_P.S. I'll feel better knowing you are there if Belle is going to be_

'_going out with the girls', as she terms it. Have fun._

I stared at the letter in shock. The infamous Dark One, had turned down my services _and_ let me keep the money, so I could go have fun while keeping an eye on his…girlfriend. It was still odd, despite our history.

"What's the matter, did you receive some bad news?", asked Ruby worriedly, catching sight of my strange expression.

I shook my head, "No, just surprising. My client cancelled, so I guess I'm all yours for this girl's night thing."

The only reply I received from my sister werewolf was a deafening squeal of excitement.

#########################################################################

"Are you sure this is alright Red? It seems a little short.", I asked nervously as I tugging at the hem of my dress. The top half was a complicated brown leather corset with a sweetheart neckline, and the skirt was a deep forest green the flowed loosely to just above my knees. I still felt overly exposed despite the fact I wore a pair of black tights underneath. According to Ruby the whole outfit was a belated birthday present. My hair had been taken out of its familiar braid, so instead it fell down to my waist in mahogany coloured waves. She'd also done my make-up in what she'd called a smoky eyed look. In a pair of borrowed ankle boots, standing next to each other, Red and I could practically be sisters. Granny had even declared so, as we'd descended the stairs from the guest floor on our way out.

"You look great Robyn, I'm sure every man in the bar will be drooling over _us_ tonight.", she said excitedly and tugged across the sidewalk where the others were waiting for us.

"Oh my God, Robyn is that you? I haven't seen you since the curse broke!", exclaimed Snow and ran over to hug me.

"I think you can let go of her now, Snow. I invited her along for some fun when I saw she was back in town again.", explained Red.

"Mom, who is this?", asked the blonde haired Sheriff of Storybrooke in a curious tone.

"Emma, this is one of my oldest friends, Marian Locksley. Marian, this is my daughter: Emma Swan.", introduced Snow in a proud tone of voice.

"I'm pleased to meet you. What fairy tale belongs to you in the Enchanted Forest?", asked Emma critically.

I grinned, "I'm the one who taught your mother to shoot a bow and take down a man three times her size. You probably know me a little better by my outlaw name, Robyn of the Hood at your service."

She blinked, "Robin Hood was a girl? Sure didn't see that one coming."

"Girl yes, among other things. Red and I are sisters in a way, both being Children of the Moon, but as far as the rest you'll just have to ask your boy about his book.", I answered amusedly.

"How long are you back for? We need to celebrate and catch up now the curse is broken. I've missed you and your company.", added Snow as the group led me into Storybrooke's best bar, known as: The Rabbit Hole.

Luckily a couple of tables had been reserved for our use, because the bar was packed with people needing a drink on Friday night. I recognised one of the patrons sitting at the bar as another of my oldest friends, so I told the other girls I just needed a minute to say hello to someone.

I tapped him on the shoulder and he spun around in surprise, taking only a second to recognise me before I was pulled into a strong bear hug, by Jefferson Hatter.

"Robyn, I haven't seen you in an age! I still get your little care packages, but I never see you anymore. Why don't you ever come have tea with me?", he said excitedly after he'd set me down on the stool next to him.

I shrugged, "I've been busy Hatter, much like yourself with Grace. Perhaps I might stop by next week when I leave your usual brace of coneys. I'll leave you to your drink now, because I'm supposed to be participating in this girl's night escapade."

Jefferson nodded and doffed his non-existent and non-present hat, "Enjoy your night then Robyn, you need to have fun every now and again."

"How do you know Jefferson?", asked Emma curiously as I re-joined the group of women at our tables.

"We grew up together and I introduced him to Grace's mother, he's one of my closest friends. During the curse I couldn't enter his house and he couldn't leave it, so I would leave care packages on the porch for him. We even had tea sitting in the doorway once.", I said affectionately, remembering the days we used to roam the Enchanted Forest as children.

"Wow, that's a long time. Was he always so…", she trailed off struggling to find an appropriate word.

"Eccentric?", I offered at which she nodded, "Losing Grace hit him the hardest, and being driven mad by Cora didn't help matters. Regina only made it worse by taunting him with the effects of her magic screw up. Any other man would have tried to end it, but he kept going for his daughter. Now that she's back with him, Grace keeps him sane, except for the odd behavioural quirk."

Emma left it at that, preferring to sip her bright blue cocktail in silence, obviously considering what I'd said. I hazarded a guess that she'd had some sort of run in with the more desperate side of Jefferson's personality.

As Red and I made out way back to the bar to pick put our drinks, I could feel the eyes of the men in the establishment boring into us. For some reason I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rising in a sense of hyper-awareness. I turned to look in the direction I'd felt the most intense stare, only to find myself locking gazes with a steely-eyed pirate captain. He raised his glass to me in a silent greeting, then went back to reading something on the table in front of him. Hook was sitting only a table or two behind ours, so he could probably hear every word we said. I just rolled my eyes and turned back to the good looking bar tender preparing Red's drinks as she flirted with him.

"What's your poison tonight, Hood?", asked the elder of the Tweedle twins

I grinned, "I'll have a Cheshire Cat, six shots of tequila and for you to keep Belle's drinks a little more on the virgin side tonight. Guaranteed large tip if you convince your brother to do the same. She's not used to the alcohol.", I answered in a flirty tone.

Dee grabbed one of my hands from where it had been resting on the bar top and pressed a light kiss to the back of it, "Anything for you my dear 'Alice'. The usual payment for our tea delivery was paid yesterday, but this fortnight we'd like to double our order if that's alright with you? We don't mind paying extra for the inconvenience."

I tutted sympathetically, "Is the old Knight having trouble with his arthritis again?"

He nodded, "Yes, the cold of winter setting in, seems to be causing him a little more pain than usual."

"There's no need to pay for the extra, it's on me this time. Your Grandfather helped me a lot all those years ago. Tell him that I send my best wishes will you?"

"Definitely. Here are your drinks. All you girls drink half price tonight, so order anything you like.", Dee said passing me the tray.

I leant over the bar to place a kiss on his forehead, "That's for your family Tweedle.", I said fondly and departed with the tray of drinks.

A few hours later Emma, Red and Ella were a little more drunk than tipsy, while Belle, Snow and I were sipping at some water I'd procured for the group to help us sober up a little. It wasn't long after that we decided to part ways and sleep in our own beds. Snow would see Emma back the family's apartment, Ella's husband Thomas would come get her, and that left Red, Belle and I to walk back through town together. The other werewolf of our party may have been slightly drunk, but the princess and I were sober enough to get the three of us home safely. At the last minute Belle decided to stay at Rumplestiltskin's for the night, so it was down to just the werewolves of Storybrooke.

"Can I assist you ladies back to Granny's? I'm headed that way myself and I could no longer call myself a gentleman if I let two lovely ladies such as yourself walk home both inebriated and unescorted.", offered a contrite sounding Killian Jones from the doorway behind us.

"Let him walk ush Robyn, he's pretty.", slurred a sleepy looking Ruby.

I looked over at the pirate then up at the sky. It was be full moon in only a couple of days and because of my sensitivity I was already beginning to feel restless. I bit my lip as I deliberated what to do.

"Go lass, I know that look. You can trust me to look after the she-wolf. You'll have to trust people sometime, so give me the chance to prove you can. Please love?", he said solemnly, "No harm will come to her, Pirate's honour."

I snorted disbelievingly, "Pirates have no honour"

He smirked, "Then you've been hanging around all the wrong sorts of pirates, sweetheart. What's the worst that can come of it?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Are you serious? My best friend could end up dead in a ditch somewhere, or worse, your bed. Better the devil I know, than the one I don't. I think I'll just take her back myself, _before_ I go for my run."

Killian frowned, "You don't have a very good opinion of me do you? Why so?"

"I know what your reputation is like Hook, in both of our worlds. I never trust anyone I haven't tried to kill at least once or twice. My men learned that the hard way. Just go back into the bar, I'm perfectly capable of taking Ruby home.", I replied in a factual tone.

I froze and turned towards the forest as I heard a familiar howl resounding through the forest in the distance. My brother was calling to me, impatient for our pre-full moon games to begin. I let out an answering call, letting him know I would be late. From the corner of my eye I saw him shudder full bodily at my howl. I knew it sounded inhuman to his ears, like something unnatural and predatory, but it was as natural as breathing to me.

"Go, we both know you want to. Even now your body is leaning in that direction, ready to run at a moment's notice. I know the restlessness of being cooped up for too long. Do as you need to, I'll make sure Red finds her way back to her own bed, _without_ any unwanted company. Trust me this once and you won't regret it."

My hands shook with a sudden surge of pent up energy needing to be released, "If anything happens to her I'll tear you to shreds myself. It won't be gentle and you'll be running for your life as it happens.", I warned darkly and dug around in my bag for the pen and notepad I never left home without. I wrote a quick message in the code that Granny, Red and I had created to communicate secretly.

I gave him the piece of paper, which he slipped into the pocket of his coat. Once Red was situated in his arms I shed my jacket and the red leather cuffs I used to keep my wolf side in check. I looked back to the pirate once more, who had a determined expression on his face, he nodded towards the forest.

"Go on. I dare you to trust me she-wolf. I dare you to let go and enjoy yourself for once.", he goaded with a knowing smile playing across his features.

I nodded, "Thank you.", I said in grateful tone, then took off running in the direction of the forest. My wolf form came over me with the caress of a familiar lover. I howled as I ran, enjoying the freedom to be able to change at will now the curse was broken. Over the past few months my missing pieces had come back to me and I now no longer felt as if I was incomplete. I was whole.


	2. Getting To Know You

_Chapter Two_

I awoke the morning after my run in the forest, underneath one of the trees sitting on the front lawn of the Bed and Breakfast. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes, only to discover that my red cuffs had found their way back to my wrists. I looked down to see a black leather trench coat bunched around my waist, that and my own jacket from last night had been folded up for my use as a makeshift pillow. Someone had obviously found me after I'd come back to Granny's early this morning and made sure I was comfortable. Judging by the scent of rum, sea salt, and delicious male cologne, it could only be my new pirate captain acquaintance. As I stretched I caught sight of my reflection in one of the lower set windows and laughed. I looked a complete mess, almost as if I were making the ultimate walk of shame after a one night's stand. My hair was draped in a mass of curls over one shoulder, my black tights were stretched and full of holes, and although my corset hadn't moved an inch my skirt was quite wrinkled.

Ruby sat down on the grass next to me and handed over a cup of coffee, "I heard that Killian Jones brought me home last night, along with your note. What happened?", she asked in a concerned tone.

"I have more sensitivity to the full moon than most of our kind, because _both_ of my parents were Moon Children. The closer the full moon becomes, the more restless I feel. I can change at will no matter what time of the day or month for that matter, and I keep my mind. No blackouts at all. Last night I just needed to work off some of my wolven energy."

"I didn't know that was even possible. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

I shrugged, "There's no _real_ reason, Ruby. Being a purebred isn't always something to be proud of. Other werewolves call it unnatural or an imbalance of power, while humans just make you out to be more of a monster, because we can choose to change and do so anyway. To preserve our species no werewolf can disobey a direct command from a pureblood, as they're the natural 'Alphas'. Your Mother in particular, tried to have me killed on may occasion."

"I never heard talk of this at all, not amongst the other of our kind in my Mother's den or anything.", she stated disbelievingly.

I stood up, pushing Hook's coat off, and then picking it up along with my own, "You wouldn't have. Anita never kept any wolves over the age of thirty in her den, or else she'd be obligated to tell them about it. She sought to suppress it completely so she would have control over a pack of her own. The law was put in place so we all grew up equal and without resentments, but it was all too often ignored."

"Do you think Granny knows? I'd be surprised if she didn't, but I don't know why she'd never tell me about it."

"Probably, but she couldn't take the risk unless she knew who your Father was. She would need to know if you're a purebred or a Halfling and then wait until you were old enough. It's best just to leave the topic alone."

Ruby nodded, "Alright. Before you do anything today, you should shower and then come into the diner for lunch."

"Okay, I can take a hint. Give me an hour to properly wake up and get ready. I'll be there.", I replied with a yawn, then took the chance to get rid of my ankle boots and have a good stretch. My muscles were aching pleasantly, a sign that I hadn't pushed myself _too_ far in my need to exhaust my restlessness.

"See you then sunshine. Unlike _some_ people, I have a regular job to get to.", she teased, then grabbed my empty mug and took it inside with her own.

I made my way inside and upstairs to my room. Using my key to open the door, I stepped on a piece of paper as I entered. It was the complimentary stationery left in all the rooms at the B and B. Hook's scent was all over it. I unfolded the note and read it quickly.

Marian (or whomever you prefer to be known as),

As you will have guessed, I found you asleep on the grass

during the wee hours and made sure you were comfortable.

Your friend was brought safely back to her Grandmother and your

note delivered. I owe you my thanks for that, else Granny would

have shot me and asked questions later. I just wanted to prove

that you can place your trust in me. Please keep the coat, I own

more than one and have the feeling it will look better on you

than it ever did me. I'll be at the Diner all day if you

wish to talk or at least give me a chance to hope.

Yours,

Killian Jones

I fell against the bed in shock as I re-read his short letter. It was more honest and sincere than anything than even Will Scarlet had given me during the entirety of our courtship. I had to admit that I did find Hook psychically attractive, and I felt a pull that made me want to know him, but we each had a great many demons to vanquish. Everyone knew of his feud with Rumplestiltskin, and now that Cora had been defeated a few weeks ago, there was nothing to stop them from trying to kill each other again. I didn't want to involve myself with someone if I was only going to lose them a short while later.

Bell had made remarkable progress with the 'Dark One', but in all honesty I doubted either man would forgive the other, unless they had a few serious brawls and some intensive therapy. I was torn right down the middle. On one hand I wanted to know him as much as he did me, and then on the other I knew that trouble followed the pirate captain wherever he went. Either way I'd still promised Ruby to go and eat lunch at the Diner.

I had a quick shower to rid myself of last night's grime; blow dried my hair and then dressed myself. I wore an oversized green button-up shirt belted at my waist with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows, over my black skinny jeans, which I'd tucked into a pair of battered motorcycle boots. As I often did while I was in town, I left my hair long and loosely flowing down my back. I looked like my normal self, just a little more… confident and edgier. I completed the outfit by wrapping a dark grey scarf around my neck, and donning the black leather coat that Hook had gifted me with, leaving it unbuttoned to hang open. Surprisingly, I loved it.

"Wow Robyn. Do you have a hot date tonight or something?", asked Emma as she caught sight of me walking down the street.

I shook my head, "Not at the moment. I had fun last night and felt like a change. Do you like it?", I asked and spun around slowly.

She laughed, "You look great. This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain pirate, who was staring at you the whole time we were at the Rabbit Hole last night, would it?", questioned the blonde with a knowing smile.

My grin faded from my face, "Would it be so bad if it was?"

Emma shook her head, "Not at all. Hook has changed a great deal since he came to Storybrooke and Cora's defeat. So have you. I saw you in the forest that day. It was you who shot Cora in the side with that arrow, distracting her long enough that the Blue Fairy's spell worked. You're another unsung hero, Miss Hood."

I shook my head with an innocent look on my face, "I have no idea what you're talking about Sheriff. I spent the day on the other side of the forest. I also heard it was your mother who shot that arrow."

"Oh really? Because Snow swears black and blue that it wasn't one of hers, saying that she'd never have been able to make that shot. There's _one_ archer better than her in all of Storybrooke, and curiously you were in another part of the forest. Do you really expect me to believe that?"

I grinned wickedly, "Of course Sheriff Swan. A delicate flower such as myself should keep clear of battle. I might break a nail."

Emma snorted, "Delicate flower, my ass. You and Hook are perfectly matched if this conversation is anything to go by. I think you may even be good for each other. I won't forget what you did for this town, I doubt Snow and Regina will wither."

I shrugged, "You're forgetting that I don't know what you're talking about Emma,", I said with a wink, "Have a nice afternoon with your son and the Hatter family. I don't know who's more excited, Grace or Jefferson.", and with that I left Emma Swan gaping after me, then muttering to herself curious as to how I'd found out.

Killian had been facing away from the door, but I knew he'd sensed my presence the moment I'd entered the diner, by the stiffening of his back. He was alone fore once and sitting in one of the booths by the wall, but I chose to sit at the counter in one of the stools by the window.

Ruby grinned as she saw me and walked over, "According to Granny, he's been here since we opened this morning."

"Who?", I asked acting confused for her benefit.

"Hook of course. Do you think he knew you were going to show up today? Or did he just feel like spending the day in the diner?", she paused and her eyes widened at something behind me, before she headed for the kitchens.

"You're either a very cruel mistress, or you just don't have the bollocks to face me. So which is it, lass?", whispered a dark tone into my ear.

I shivered at the sensation of his warm breath and lips grazing my ear lobe, I turned to face him determinedly, "Can it not be a mixture of both and the wish of not wanting to be hurt by your ongoing war with Rumplestiltskin? Ruby also asked me to eat lunch here because she knows I skip more meals than I should, and she wants to keep an eye on me.", I answered firmly.

Hook growled and sat down next to me, "The Crocodile and I have come to an accord, now that he has his son back. You have nothing to fear from him and if you do I'll deal with it myself. Anything else you need to bring to the table, love?"

I shook my head, "Other than not wanting my heart broken again, no."

"Good, but you're not the only one who wants that. Now can you get up and sit your lovely backside in the booth with me?"

I nodded and stood, making his eyebrows raise as he realised what I was wearing, "Problem Hook?", I asked teasingly and walked to his booth.

"There's no problem, I just can't believe you're actually wearing it. I was definitely right though.", he answered once he'd recovered and sat down.

"Right about what?", I asked curiously as I slid off the jacket and laid it down on the space next to me.

He smirked, "Right that it looks better on you than it did myself. The only thing wrong is that now all I can think about is you wearing nothing but that coat and a smile. You may just be my undoing she-wolf."

I shot a quick glance back at Ruby behind the counter, knowing she could hear every word of our conversation, and would want all of the details later. My friend just smiled and made gestures for me to continue, signing that she _very_ much approved.

"Well maybe you'll get your wish one day, you'll just have to earn it.", I replied back with my eyes flashing gold.

The pirate reached his hand across the table so it covered my own, and then ran his calloused thumb over the back of it, "I guess you'll just have to stick around and let me earn it then. Shall it involve conquering worlds and slaying dragons? I am gladly up to the task."

I laughed, "Give it some time and we'll see how we go. For now, let's start with lunch and move on from there. Have you eaten yet?"

He shook his head, "no, not yet. Am I right in this meaning you're going to give me a chance?"

"Yes, but dinner may have to wait a week or two. I'm only in town for a few days to resupply, before I head back to my home in the forest. Someone needs to keep the monsters at bay and right now it's just me."

"I hope you don't mind, but I asked around about you, and it resulted in very little. You seem to have as many names as sides to your personality and I can't help but be intrigued. What do you exactly _do_ in Storybrooke, lass?"

I raised an eyebrow, "You certainly don't beat around the bush do you?", I said more to myself than to him, "I have several jobs actually, but most of them are unofficial. Thankfully I don't have to go wandering with a pen and paper just to talk to someone; it was hard not to be able to talk to my clients during the curse. My main occupation is as a woods guide or a forest ranger in these parts. I mark trails, take tours through the forest to the hidden lakes in the mountains, and so on."

"What does that have to do with monsters? I understand you're quite capable, but it's still dangerous for a woman.", he added in a worried tone of voice, that suggested he really cared for my safety.

"I stop them from entering the town, I hunt them to keep the population down and I keep them happy. Troll, goblins, dryads and all sorts of nasties would wreak havoc here. I also collect rare herbs and plants for the town apothecary and make natural tea and remedies for the townspeople who prefer the old ways. It may not be a lot, but it's meaningful and keeps me busy.", I answered, looking down at my hands as I did.

Hook put a hand under my chin and tilted it up so I was looking into his eyes, "It's nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about, love. I know what it is to throw yourself headfirst in to one thing, so you can distract yourself from thinking of something else. I find it inspiring that you're both strong _and_ beautiful."

I smiled shyly, "For the record, I'm average, not beautiful. It's not as if I had a choice. In my stories you either had to be strong or die."

"Beautiful to me, but I guessed that. I'm curious as to who you were, love. Every person I ask had no single name for you."

"That's because I have led many lives. I was born Marian Locksley of Nottingham, during my childhood and adolescence I was Alice of Wonderland, then once I'd grown and matured into my full werewolf abilities I became known as Robyn of the Hood. There are a few others, but none that I care to mention, they're not all very pleasant. Take your pick, Hook.", I explained despondently.

"Killian.", he said in a quiet tone as he picked up the menu with a guarded expression.

"Excuse me?", I asked a little confusedly.

"Hook is my moniker and armour against the world. My name is Killian, and for now you can be Robyn, until I find my own name for you. One that isn't so known or foreboding. Something only I can use, though minx seems terribly appropriate.", he said thoughtfully and went back to stroking my hand.

I drew his attention by threading my fingers through his, "I'd like that, Killian."

The pirate grinned at my use of his name, "Just as I like the sound of my name falling from your lips, love."

I rolled my eyes, but didn't pull my hand away, "Flirt."

Ruby appeared a few minutes later to take our order, and winked at me when Killian had fixed his gaze elsewhere for the moment. We ordered our meals and then relaxed in the booth, just talking as we waited for them to arrive. The two of us spent most of the day just sitting in the diner, we chatted, and shared stories that not even the people closest to us had heard.

The sky was just beginning to darken and I stole a glance at ruby, who tapped at her wrist when she saw me looking. I pulled my pocket watch from where I'd slipped it into my jeans earlier today, and gasped.

"I'm sorry but I have to leave now.", I said hurriedly and stood.

"What's the rush, sweetheart?", asked Killian somewhat confusedly.

I paused, "I have to be somewhere important, not that spending time with you isn't. I'm sorry, I just forgot I had to be somewhere else."

Killian stood so I was looking up at him, "I can understand if it's important, but if you're off to see another bloke, you should know that I don't share. Never have and never will.", he said purposefully with a growl in his tone.

I shook my head, "I'm not asking you to Killian. Tell Ruby that I said she could explain, she'll understand. If you want to wait until tomorrow morning, I'll explain everything myself. Goodbye.", I pecked him on the cheek, leaving him surprised enough for me to make a quick getaway through the back door. By the time he'd regained his senses enough to follow me, I was already turning into a wolf and running in the direction of the town's outskirts.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favourited this story or put it on their alerts. Love you all, glad to know someone likes my ideas. In the next chapter we learn a little bit more about Robyn, her family, the mystery man she ran off to see, and the latest trouble brewing in Storybrooke. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I am also looking for a Beta who can provide criticism and doesn't mind being a wall I bounce my ideas off.  
**


	3. Hope In The Air

_Chapter Three_

Killian fell back into the booth as he returned to the inside of Granny's Diner, cradling his head in his lone hand defeatedly. The beautiful bird had left him in the lurch to go see another man. He didn't know how to deal with that; usually because he _was_ the other man. Sure, it wouldn't be the first time he'd involved himself with an attached woman; but she was the first since Milah that he'd allowed himself to truly open up to. Somehow, Robyn had wormed her way into his unresponsive heart without even trying. Hell, the two of them had just spent the last six hours just getting to know each other and having fun. His heart had relinquished a few of its walls, only to be crushed again.

"You should know that Robyn isn't like that, Hook. She _is_ off to see another guy, but it's not what you think," said Ruby, moving to sit down in front of him. She'd noticed that he seemed quite depressed, after emerging from the back door, and left her position behind the counter to comfort him.

He scowled. "Then please explain the situation, because I just _love_ playing second fiddle to another man," the pirate captain hissed angrily.

The werewolf sighed. "Come sit around the back and I'll tell you. This isn't something Robyn likes to share unless she has to."

Killian picked up his jacket and the coat Robyn had left behind in her hurry to leave. "Lead away, sweetheart," he said, gesturing for Ruby to walk ahead. She took him through the kitchen and then a back door, before settling herself on the steps and patting the wood next to her.

"Sharing is caring in this world, Hook, so start talking. What do you want with Robyn? She has people who need her, and she won't be able to help them if you've gone and broken her heart. So spill it," Ruby addressed in a no-nonsense tone, warning him not to try and mislead her.

Killian let out a sigh and slumped forward. "I want to know her, she-wolf; more than any other woman I've laid eyes on since Milah was killed. She's not someone I just want to bed for a night, as much as I yearn to. I _need_ to know what makes her keep going day after day. I don't mind if she only wants me as a friend. I'll take her in any capacity I can get her in."

Ruby studied him with wide eyes. She'd only been expecting a reason like companionship or lust, but he'd meant every word he'd uttered

"It's her brother," Ruby stated after a few moments, causing Hook to focus on her. "The man—or, should I say, wolf—she went to see was her twin brother."

Hook frowned. "She never mentioned anything about a brother. She speaks like an only child; like an orphan," he said doubtfully.

Ruby nodded. "Essentially, she is. Her mother died giving birth to them both, because of a curse placed on her as a child, and part of the curse affected Robyn's brother. Robb could only take human form one night a month, but Marian had to become a wolf before he was allowed to. They would trade places for the night, so they were never been able to meet in person. She chose the name Robyn in his honour."

"Where was her Father during all of this? Couldn't he have helped in some way?"

She shook her head. "Willem tried to help for a few years, but nothing worked. He took a human mistress and remained at court while the twins grew up wild on his estate and in the forest nearby."

Killian had to restrain himself from tracking down the bastard and keelhauling him on the nearest barnacle-ridden ship available, preferably his own _Jolly Roger_. "Rotten coward. What happened to them afterwards? As they grew up?"

"Jefferson's parents took pity on them both and helped raise them. This went on for a few years_,_until Robb found a wolf pack to accept him, leaving Marian with the Hatters, before she left to live in Wonderland for many years. When she returned to the Enchanted Forest she found her Father's land being overtaxed, and its people struggling to pay for King John's lifestyle. Marian hid her identity and adopted the mantle 'Robyn Hood' to protect them," she finished in a sad tone.

The pirate fell back against the main post of the porch railing. "I've only buggered things up and made it more difficult for myself, haven't I, Red?" he asked with a groan, running a hand through his short, coal-coloured hair.

Ruby only grinned and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's nothing you can't fix, Hook. Just be honest and grovel as much as possible. No woman can say 'no' to a man begging on his knees, _if_ he's sincere," she advised, moving to the back door. "Robyn won't be back until tomorrow morning. If you're still stuck on this when I get back to the hotel tonight, I'll try help you figure out how to get in to her good books again."

Killian turned to face her. "Why would you help me?" he asked curiously.

She winked. "You're not as bad as you used to be, and I think you may do Robyn some good. I haven't seen her smile like she did today in a long time. Just remember one thing."

"What would that be, sweetheart?"

"If you break her heart, I'll tie you to a tree and help Snow burn your ship to cinders as you watch," she threatened in a cheerful voice, before disappearing back inside the diner.

The pirate let out an audible gulp. "Bloody Hell. What is it with these fairy tale birds and their violence?" he muttered to himself.

**:OUaT:OUaT:OUaT:OUaT:OUaT:OUaT:OUaT:OUaT:**

I woke up the day of the full moon on some leaf litter in the forest outside of Storybrooke. My brother stood nearby, in his wolf form, watching me with mismatched eyes. I held out my arms and he crawled underneath so I could huddle against him for warmth. This had always been the coldest part of the forest, and I'd accidentally left the coat Killian had given me back at Granny's Diner. My bag was sitting a few feet away, no doubt containing my notepad full of Robb's news and questions. Letters were our only form of communication because he refused to learn how to use my laptop, claiming it was too hard to learn alone, and on only one night a month.

I hugged my brother closer as his snow-coloured pelt began providing more warmth. "I assume you had fun last night, judging by the call I received last month from Sibyl Underseas. Am I to expect another, today, or did you win the affections of one of Ariel's _other_ sisters?" I asked him sarcastically.

The only response I received from my brother was a playful lick on the chin and a nod towards my bag in the undergrowth. I let out a huff and moved away from so I could stand up.

"Let's go, vagabond; I have some apologies to make because of you. I left a good-looking man alone in a diner without a proper explanation. Now he probably thinks I'm some kind of tart looking for a man on the side, unless Ruby's explained everything to him. I hope she has. I even managed to talk to him about Will for a time, _and_ what we were to each other," I admitted.

Robb gave me the wolf equivalent of a raised eyebrow to question my remark.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't give me that look. You're not getting an introduction until you place nice. Even then, it may not be for a few months."

My twin nosed me in the direction of town with his muzzle, then stayed in place as I moved ahead. I paused upon noticing that he didn't follow me.

"Are you coming with me or not? You need to make up your mind."

My brother pushed me forward once again, before licking my hand and loping off into the forest. I watched his white pelt disappear through the trees until I couldn't see him any longer. Soon, I was left alone with just my thoughts and the sounds of the forest.

I heard Ruby's personal ringtone resounding through the clearing, so I hurriedly scrambled over to my bag, and dug around inside it for my phone.

"Hi, Ruby. You caught me at a good time. I just woke up," I answered into the phone, as I smothered a yawn.

"Good. Belle just showed up at the hotel, looking for '_Alice_.' Gold's gone missing and she needs _your_ help, because almost everyone else wants nothing to do with him," my friend explained hastily.

I had to stop myself from destroying a nearby tree. "Where are Hook, Regina, and whomever else Rumplestiltskin has pissed off recently? Try Belle's Father," I suggested.

"Regina has Henry right now, so she wouldn't dare go after him, and Hook was with me last night. But Belle hasn't spoken to her father in months. Now that you mention him, though, I haven't seen him around for a few days."

"Oh," I said flatly, somewhat upset at her statement about Killian. "Give me fifteen minutes to get to Granny's, and I'll see what I can do. I want you to go into my tea bag and give Belle the one marked with the white full moon and a blue flower with dark green leaves. Don't let it steep for any longer than two minutes."

"Okay. White full moon, blue flowers, dark green leaves and not longer than two minutes. Got it. How is tea going to help her?"

"It's a special mixture to calm her down. It's not enough to knock her out, but it will make her relax," I answered quickly, pressing the end call button on my phone. _What is it with Storybrooke and drama?_ I asked myself, before throwing my bag over my shoulder and taking off for Granny's hotel in my four-legged form.

The front door had been left unlocked for me, so I dispensed of my bag at the bottom of the stairs and walked through to the breakfast room. Belle was sitting in an armchair by the fireplace, with Granny rubbing her back comfortingly. Hook was leaning against the doorway of the kitchen, his arms crossed over his chest. He shot me a relieved grin as I entered, but I ignored it.

I knelt down in front of Belle's chair. "I need you to tell me everything, as well as how you knew to seek me out. It's very important, Belle."

She hiccupped quietly, "Well once a week Rumple and I have breakfast, before I open the library for that morning, so I walked to his house and let myself in, as I always do. Straight away, I knew something was wrong. The house was a mess, as if there had been a struggle, and the back door was barely hanging on its hinges. I looked everywhere for him, until I noticed the drag marks in the dirt behind the house, from the first floor window," she said. She let out a sob as Granny handed her a tissue. I paced and sipped at a mug of coffee that Ruby had brought in for me, while Bell tried to stop her crying and compose herself.

"I came here straight away. Rumple had always told me that if I ever got into trouble and he wasn't around, I was to find Ruby, and she would contact someone named Alice. I'm guessing that's you."

I nodded. "It was our code; for if either one of us was ever in trouble. If someone came seeking Alice then he needed my help and I would do the same by using 'Crocodile,'" I explained, to answer their puzzled expressions.

Granny stood. "I don't even want to _know_ how you and Gold became allies. You'll need to start at his house, but be careful. There may be some residual magic from whatever they used to trap him. Don't forget your hood; they may not know you to be Alice."

I nodded "Can you look after my things until I return? I may need that room for a few extra days. If they know I'm coming, they won't expect me to go after them during the full moon. It's wolf's time and a chance to run wild in the forest. If I haven't found him by tonight I'll have Robb help me look for them."

The old woman nodded. "Of course, Robyn. I'm sure the Dark One will even pay for your extra days _himself_, when he comes back."

I took a deep breath. "I'll bring him back safe, Belle. You don't have to worry," I promised her. Then, turning back to Red and Granny, I added, "I should be back within a couple of days. If not, I need you to find Jefferson, and let him know I'm in trouble. He'll know what to do."

They nodded seriously. "We will, Robyn. Just be careful and come back to us," answered Ruby in a solemn tone.

I left them all in the breakfast room, quickly grabbing my bag as I made my way up to my room to prepare for my rescue mission. I changed into my hunting garb, which consisted of a pair of long green pants that were tied closely around my ankles, a long-sleeved shirt, a faded brown leather jerkin, and my hood. I attached the stiff canvas material—which protected my identity with magic—to my jerkin with a series of ties and let it hang down my back. I was buckling my pouch belt when a knock at my door distracted me. I opened it to reveal a troubled-looking Killian Jones.

"You'll have to talk while I get ready. I don't have a lot of time," I said sharply, leaving the door open so he could enter.

The pirate looked me up and down to take in what I was wearing before he spoke. "Let me go with you. Please?"

I finished with my belt, beginning to tie the laces of the leather guards that protected my arms from the recoil of my bowstring. Killian stepped forward to help me when he noticed I was having a little difficulty.

"Hook, you belong on the water, not in the forest. I move too fast to be looking after someone else when I hunt. You'll only get left behind; and then you _will_ get yourself into trouble. It's better I do this alone. I know this forest down to its roots, and it's safer for everyone," I declared firmly.

"Lass, stop!" he snapped in a desperate tone, causing me to falter as I strung my re-curve bow on the floor.

I growled at him harshly, my eyes flashing gold in anger. "I can't. I have to do this, Hook. And not even you can't stop me."

"The bloody hell I can. Get Emma to rescue the Crocodile; she's the sheriff. What hold does he have on you that's so important, Robyn?" He spoke louder this time, shutting the door so we wouldn't be overheard. What he didn't realise was that Belle was the only one who _wouldn't_ be able to hear us. Red and Granny—with their wolf hearing—could hear every word we said.

I put a finger to my lips as a signal for him to be quiet. "Killian, I don't have time for this. If you really want to have this conversation, we'll talk when I get back. Right now, I have to finish getting ready and get on the trail before it becomes corrupted. Think of who is downstairs."

It took several moments before he realised what I meant. "Oh," he reasoned, then let out a resigned huff. "Alright. We'll talk when you get back. You won't escape that conversation. Just give me a moment; I need to fetch something."

Suddenly I was left alone again. I braided my hair and tucked it down the back of my jerkin, so it wouldn't become a hazard while I was hunting. I did a visual check in the mirror. My knives, quiver, bow, hood, and pouch belt were present and accounted for. The only things I had left to do were put on my jacket, slide my quiver over my shoulder and grab my bow. I was just moving to look under the bed for my hunting jacket when I heard Killian enter my room again.

"If you insist on going alone, then please take this with you? It's cold at night in the forest and there are more protective charms on it than you can stab a sword through," insisted the pirate in a worried tone.

I turned and stood to see him holding out the black leather coat he'd given me, which I'd forgotten in the diner yesterday. "What? But you gave me this saying that—oh. You wanted to make sure I was protected all along. But what about you?" I asked.

"I have a sword on my table, a knife under my pillow, a hook for a hand, and a she-wolf guarding the hotel at night. You, on the other hand, are going after a lunatic with enough bollocks to go after 'The Dark One'. You need all the protection you can get, love."

I rolled my eyes. "And I'm a girl who can separate a man's heartbeat from traffic noise eight blocks away. _During rush hour._ I'll be fine. Ruby and Belle will probably need your coat more than I do."

Killian stepped closer. "Has anyone ever told you you're bloody gorgeous when you're jealous, love?" he asked. There was a twinkle in his eye and a rakish grin on his face as he held the coat open for me.

"No. And I'm not jealous. Ruby and yourself would make the perfect match. I know what your reputation is like with the ladies, but I also know of my own _fondness_ for procuring a bed mate while I'm in Storybrooke. Do what you want with yourself, Hook; just don't involve me any longer," I retorted wickedly, moving to walk past him.

The pirate grabbed my shoulders and walked me backwards until I was pressed against the door, with naught but a hand span of space between us. "Don't taunt me, lass. Any man who tries to touch you that way will find himself with a red smile or the sudden need to hold his guts inside his body with his hands. I told you yesterday: I'm not a man to share."

"Neither do I, Hook. Just go ahead; try following through with your threats, and see where it gets you. Absolutely nowhere, with me; I can guarantee you that," I growled out unceremoniously. "Now let me go! I have to leave."

His gaze darted down to my mouth, before fixing it on my eyes once more. "Put the bloody coat on and I will."

"Fine!" I hissed angrily in reply. Before I had the chance to move, he'd closed the space between us and used his lips to claim my own.

**A/N**: I'd like to thank everyone for their thoughts and positive feedback for '_Of Hooks and Arrows' _, especially my new Beta, K. . You're the best.  
I hope you all enjoy the new chapter, I know i certainly enjoyed the time I spent writing it.


	4. Past & Present

_Chapter Four_

My fingers found their way to the hair at the nape of his neck of their own volition. Killian wrapped his handless arm around my waist, hook and all, and used the other to tangle his fingers in my hair. It was only to pull me closer to him again. I could hear our hearts beating together at a rapid pace, smell his unique male musk taunting me with promises of what could happen, and taste him on my lips. His tongue teased my lower lip, asking for entry which I of course granted.

One of my hands slid down from his neck to his chest, pulling his closer by the neckline of his shirt until there was absolutely zero space between us. I could feel every delicious inch of his body pressed against my own. His lips moved down to my neck and I couldn't help the moan that escaped my mouth, as I felt my knees go weak under Killian's ministrations. It was also the sound that induced me to push him away, so I could try to regain control of my lust driven body. He tried to lean in for one more desperate kiss, but his lips met only the back of my hand.

I shook my head and he nodded his own reluctantly, before letting it fall into the crook of my neck. "Alright, lass, just give me a minute," he panted against my skin, making me realise I could feel his excitement pressed against my stomach. "You're too damn tempting for your own good," he admitted.

I scoffed. "Speak for yourself. The last guy I tempted was four months ago, and it was only enough to make him grab my arse. The curse breaking has left me high and dry. Not like _you_, Mister One-Night-Stand."

Killian growled and straightened up to look me in the eye. "I'm yours as much as you are mine. Kiss me and forget about it."

"No. You're going to stop distracting me so I can rescue Gold, and come back sooner. We still have to talk. That isn't a euphemism, either. Once everything has settled and I've worked off the effects of the full moon, _then _we can make out some more."

He smirked. "Promise, love? I need something to hold you to, so that you return."

I let out a huff. "We'll see," I answered, to which Killian only nodded and picked up the coat from where he'd dropped it on the floor. He held it up as I slipped it on, and then helped me to adjust the strap of my quiver so that it fit over the coat more comfortably.

I was finally ready to begin my hunt, but instead of leaving straight away the pirate and I just stared at each other. It was almost a minute before my ears caught the sound of Granny telling me to get going from downstairs.

"Are you sure I can't change your mind, Minx?" asked Killian fondly, tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ears as he did.

I nodded. "Not even all of King Midas' treasure could tempt me from my task. I owe him my life."

Killian grumbled, "What did the bloody Crocodile do to deserve such a high honour? At least tell me that before you leave."

I pushed back the sleeve of my shirt from my wrist. "Gold saved me from Cora after I refused to help her, and then brought me back from the brink of death after I tried to kill myself. Since that we have become…friends almost, and repaid each other many times over. Are you happy now?" I asked, frustrated, while shoving my sleeve back into place.

The pirate captain grabbed my arm and moved my sleeve away once more, so he could bring my wrist up to his mouth to kiss my scars. "Well, it seems I actually have something to thank him for. I'm not happy, but I am satisfied. I'll let you go. I know what it is to owe a debt."

"Thank you. And I promise we'll talk when I get back. You have my word," I farewelled solemnly and stood on tip toe, so I could press a kiss to his jaw, then the corner of his mouth, "I'll be careful."

He slid an arm around my waist and pulled me close. "You had better, minx, or I'll risk my neck and go after you myself. Something I'm mighty sure that you don't want happening."

I slipped out of his grasp and moved towards the door. "Goodbye, Killian. Stay out of trouble."

"As long as you do the same, sweetheart. Goodbye, Robyn," he farewelled with a grin, and walked out of my room with barely a backward glance.

**:OUaT:OUaT:OUaT:OUaT:OUaT:OUaT:OUaT:OUaT:**

Several hours later I'd followed the Dark One's trail and that of his captor deep into the forest. As time moved on, I also felt the sway of the approaching full moon. I felt more and more of my wolven energy filling me by the second—an added advantage when my current enemy had lost his mind. Either way, he was as dangerous as whoever was pulling the magical strings that controlled him.

My senses were even more magnified than usual, so now I was beginning to scent the new undertones in the former King's particular trail. It was similar to that of Ariel and her sisters, only much more unpleasant. This scent was of the sea, but I could also smell rotting fish, and the uniquely smokey ozone nature of magic. The magic used to capture Rumplestiltskin had come from the sea witch, Ursula. In this world she was known as the widow Melinda Morgan. Belle's father would have had to pay a steep price for such magic from her, unless she had her own grudge against the 'Dark One'.

The combined scents of Gold and Moe French became stronger the closer I came to the Hidden Lakes meaning they'd probably stopped in one of the caves. Thanks to my knowledge of the area I also knew where they would most likely stop. My best chance to rescue Gold would be nightfall. Moe French had set a gruelling pace judging by how quickly they'd gotten here, because it took most tour groups a whole day to walk to the camp site. Both of them would probably feel exhausted, particularly Gold with his bad leg. French would have to sleep sometime; it was then that I would seize the chance to save my old friend. I would only have to wait a few hours, and then this would all be over and done with.

For the rest of the day I settled myself on the hill above the mouth of the cave. I'd heard the former king taunting Gold with the fact he'd never see Belle or his own son ever again. He liked to claim the Dark One would die alone in the cave like an animal. I caught a few hours of sleep and by the time I awoke, it was nightfall. My dinner consisted of some fruit and a couple of sandwiches, which I ate, as I silently waited for Belle's father to fall asleep.

Once I heard the snores of Moe French gracing the night air, I crept from my hiding place in my four-legged form. I stayed that way until I'd navigated the stony lake shore and entered the cave. I changed back after I'd manoeuvred around the sleeping male's body, then made my way to the trussed-up form of Rumplestiltskin. He awoke as my hand covered his mouth. I gestured for him to be quiet as I sawed through the ropes binding his hands with my hunting knife. The last thing I saw was Gold's panicked expression as he focused on something behind me. I'd concentrated on my task so much that I'd forgotten to listen for Maurice's snores. Before I had the chance to turn around, I was knocked unconscious by a blow to my head.

**:OUaT:OUaT:OUaT:OUaT:OUaT:OUaT:OUaT:OUaT:**

"You'd think the lass would at least send us a message, so that we know she's alright," muttered a frustrated Killian Jones. He raked his hand through his hair anxiously, and sipped at his ever-present flask of rum.

Red had called Emma not long after Robyn had left, and informed her of the situation. This was why Emma, David, Snow, and Jefferson had all joined the hotel's occupants in the breakfast room.

"Wow. Robyn's really gotten under your skin, hasn't she?" questioned a surprised Emma Swan.

The pirate scowled. "Why else do you think I'm worried for her, sweetheart?"

Jefferson clapped a hand on his shoulder. "There's no need for that, Hook. I've known Marian since we were children, and she can take care of herself. We should only begin to worry if she hasn't returned by tomorrow morning. After that, it's justified."

Ruby stepped forward with a tray of coffee and sandwiches. "She didn't take Robb with her. I can still hear him playing with the wolf pack in the forest. Maybe we should send him after her, in case she's in trouble? I can't do anything until the Wolf's Time tonight. I'm worried, too."

Snow nodded. "We need to think about this rationally. I think we _should_ send Robb; at least he can come back and let us know if Robyn is in trouble; he knows the forest just as well as she does. They could just be slow getting back."

Emma held a hand up in front of them for quiet. "Either way, magic is involved, and that means trouble. If she's not back by tonight, we'll send the wolf and he can lead us back to them if they've run into any trouble. Does everyone agree?"

The group nodded, even Granny and Belle, who were sitting by the fireplace once more that day. The old woman had been keeping the former princess occupied and busy, by teaching her to knit. Their latest task, however, did not stop the occasional sob that left Belle's mouth. No matter how discreetly she tried to remove the evidence of her tears, the others always caught sight of them and did their best to comfort the young woman.

**:OUaT:OUaT:OUaT:OUaT:OUaT:OUaT:OUaT:OUaT:**

When I finally woke on the night following my capture, it was to the sound of someone setting several items in front of me. I felt somewhat fuzzy, but it didn't stop me from focusing all of my attention on Moe French.

"At last, the noblewoman-turned-hero awakes. We were beginning to think you never would. I have brought food and water enough for you both. I can also release your bonds as the containment spell is now in effect."

He moved forward and cut the rope that bound our wrists and ankles. I spat in his face as he removed my gag. "How could you do this to your own daughter? You'll destroy her happiness and Belle will never forgive you."

Moe shook his head. "Yes, she will. I am her father. She must forgive me," he answered determinedly.

"Men," I muttered as I rolled my eyes. To Moe, I added, "you may be her father, but you also locked her up and called her crazy. Belle hasn't spoken to you in months due to your last attempt to interfere; do you really think she'll forgive you after you've killed the man she loves?"

"She won't have a choice," he stated firmly. With that, he left us alone in the cave once more.

"The only sign of the containment spell is that line in the dirt. You'll need to transform so we can test its limitations. But first, you'll need to clean your wounds. You struggled a little too hard against your bonds while you were sleeping, dearie," uttered the old imp of a man in a factual tone. Some days, it was really hard to believe we considered each other friends.

I glanced down at my wrists and noticed they'd been rubbed raw from the rope. Some parts were even stained with my blood. Seeing my wrists so red and scarred only brought back unpleasant memories, ones that I sincerely wished that I could forget.

_**IN FAIRY TALE LAND (THE ENCHANTED FOREST) - FLASHBACK**_

"What has you so rushing to end your life, Miss Locksley? You've just freed your Father's people of their obnoxious sheriff and taxman. You should be celebrating with your band of 'Merry Men,' as they're called," greeted a familiar voice from behind me.

I paused the action of the blade resting at my wrist. "Rumplestiltskin. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off skinning children or contractually bargaining people's lives away? Just let me die in peace," I said bitterly.

He raised an eyebrow. "Death is only peaceful for the old who have resigned themselves to their fate, and those who are not aware it is upon them. Surely you are not so desperate as to resort to _this_?"

"I've fulfilled my duty to my Father's people. There is nothing to keep me from joining my love in the afterlife. No one could wish upon the sorrow of living a life without the man I love."

The scaly-skinned man just laughed in my face. "If only all women were so loyal. I assume it's only a trait of the nobility, who run into every situation so blindly. Drop your knife, Miss Locksley. The death of your young Will Scarlett is not the end of the world. One can have many loves in a lifetime; you just simply have to look."

"Yes, but how many of those loves are actually true? Make your point, 'Dark One.' I grow tired of your ramblings," I retorted.

"Only another monster would be unafraid of my reputation. What does that make you, if you consider me tiring?" he questioned with a knowing smirk playing across his features.

I shook my head. "Not a monster; just someone who is unafraid of death. Now get on with it, Demon."

"Tut, tut, Miss Locksley. Is that any way to speak to the man who is going to save your life and once again give you purpose? What would your father say about your atrocious manners? He'd be quite shocked, I'd imagine."

I growled low in warning. "You know very well that he wouldn't even recognise me. That man may be my sire, but he is in no way my parent. I have not laid eyes on him for over twenty years. What kind of father would you call that?"

Rumplestiltskin grinned wickedly. "Then I don't suppose you'll wish to be paid for orchestrating the capture of his latest mistress? She's the daughter of King Midas, and he wants her back before her virtue is compromised. He intends for her to marry."

I slid my dagger back into its sheath. "You have my undivided attention, Dark One."

The sorcerer used a quick spell to heal my wrists and pulled a map from the inside of his dragon-leather jerkin. "I had a feeling you'd say that."

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"It's no use, Gold. This kind of containment spell can only be removed upon the death or removal of the users, ior the caster removes it themselves. Neither of which seem to be happening very soon," I stated as I flopped onto the ground next to him.

I was exhausted after my attempts, in both human and wolf form, to breach the containment field. I'd removed my leather jerkin and torn the sleeves from my shirt, to wrap around my damaged wrists. Every so often I would wet them, to provide a little relief to my damaged skin. The both of us hadn't made any other use of the food and water Moe had left for us; we couldn't trust him not to have tampered with it.

"Then you know who French traded these containment magics from? Which sorceress signed her death wish?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Who do you think is left? Cora is powerless, Regina is still going through magical rehab, and Emma killed Maleficent to retrieve your true love potion. Who do you _think_ it was?"

"There are any number of enemies I have made still living in Storybrooke. Just tell me, Marian."

I nodded. "I could smell her all over Moe French on my way through the forest. It was the sea-witch, Ursula. I guess she's still pissed off at how you managed to offer Ariel the better deal, or something else you did."

Rumplestiltskin nodded thoughtfully. "I guess we'll just have to pay Miss Morgan a visit when we return to Storybrooke, and make it clear that these transgressions _will not_ be tolerated."

Several moments later I heard the sound of footsteps, and gestured for the older man to be silent. He understood, and immediately stopped talking. We didn't have to wait long before Belle's father ambled into the cave. It was also then that my hands began to shake uncontrollably.

Moe smiled at me in triumph as he caught sight of me trying to still my own trembling hands. "Having trouble trying to control yourself, she-wolf? I imagine you are; it was a strong mixture I used."

I snarled and ran at the barrier of the containment spell. "What did you use?"

"Tell me, bitch, how do you like my poison?" enquire the former king viciously.

i** A/N: **Thanks again for taking the time to read and actually review/favourite or add my story to your alerts. It's extremely encouraging and makes it all worthwhile. Sorry for the long time between updates. I was actually moving house and settling in. My Dalmatian seems to become even more cuddly than normal, and it's hard to write with a dog laying across my lap and trying to put his head across my book/keyboard when I write.

The good news is that I managed to get ahead on '_Of Hooks and_ _Arrows_', so hopefully I'll be able to update more regularly. YAY! I've also taken to listening music a lot more, while I work on this story so there's now a sort of playlist for this story. Feel free to ask any questions or recommend any songs you think might suit this story. The Playlist will be posted on my profile and updated as often as possible.


	5. Rescue?

_Chapter Five_

"What poison did you use, Mister French, and why is it not affecting myself?" asked Gold abruptly as he moved to my side. "Neither of us consumed what you left for us, so how does it work?"

Belle's father shook his head. "It wasn't meant for you 'Dark One'; I have much greater plans for you. Although the two of you may not have _drunk_ the water, you certainly helped Miss Locksley bathe her wound in it. The poison quite easily made its way into her bloodstream that way, and thus you have killed your friend."

"What poison did you use, French? Tell me now," Rumplestiltskin demanded coldly.

Moe smirked. "It's an excruciating little cocktail made up of colloidal silver and monkshood. The "Wolf's Bane," as it is more commonly known, will poison her slowly and painfully. The silver arrests the transformation abilities, so your she-wolf cannot change form and heal herself. It's quite the certain death, unless she gets to the hospital within seventy-two hours."

I lunged at the containment field once more. I may have been dying, but I wasn't going to do it without a fight. Even in my human form, I was stronger than most people. But it wouldn't last long with Moe French's poison in my system.

"I hope you're as strong as you claim to be, Rumplestiltskin, because over the next week of your damned existence you're going to lose everything you've ever cared about. We'll be starting with your truest friend," declared the former king fiercely and left the cave once more.

I fell to the ground in front of the containment barrier, rolling over so I could look at Gold. "If we live through this, you owe me _so_ big for putting up with your shit. If not, I want to be buried under the tree near my cabin. It had better be nice, or I will haunt the hell out of you, Nick. You know how stubborn I am. I'll find a way to do it."

Rumplestiltskin chuckled darkly. "If you live through this, Marian, I'll give you the biggest dowry known to all the kingdoms, and I'll marry you to that stinking pirate myself. Just sleep and regain your strength. The others will come for us when they are needed the most."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure. We can have a double wedding. Pigs will also fly, the magic beans will start to grow again, and your brat of a son will grow enough brains to leave Emma alone. Remember, no casket. Just a hole in the ground," I answered him sarcastically at first, but then became serious as I talked of my burial arrangement.

The Dark one shook his head. "It won't come to that, so just close your eyes and rest," he said firmly.

I propped myself up on one elbow. "How did you even know there was something between Killian and I? We'd never spoken until just a few days ago."

"You're wearing his coat, Marian. There are so many protective charms on that thing, it blazes with magic every time I look at it."

I shrugged my shoulders. "So? He just wanted to make sure I was safe."

Gold let out a huff. "It's the same coat Milah would wear whenever the crew dropped anchor and set foot on land. It symbolised that she was his and under their protection. It means he's serious about you," he explained a little uncomfortably.

I growled under my breath. "All the men in this town are bloody animals or cavemen. That _pirate_ is going to get his arse kicked from here to the Enchanted Forest," I mutter darkly, spitting out the word pirate as if it left a foul taste in my mouth. Like it had burnt me.

** :OUaT:OUaT:OUaT:OUaT:OUaT:OUaT:OUaT:OUaT:**

I woke on the third day since I'd set out from Granny's, to Gold shaking my shoulder. I felt horrible and could barely force myself to sit up. Sluggishly, I took stock of my condition. I had a fever, my skin was clammy, and I had very little strength. And I was only getting worse.

"How do you feel? You haven't spoken the last few times I woke you," asked the impish man worriedly.

"I don't even remember waking up, honestly, but I feel like I've been hit with a bus," I answered with an ironic grin.

Gold raised an eyebrow. "That's something you've experience intimately, then, is it? You look more akin to Death warmed up, Marian."

"Yes, actually. It's how the curse explained my collection of bodily scars and broken bones. I had to spend two months in hospital recovering. Apparently I made Regina angry a few occasions too many," I explained, and shifted to my side painfully.

Rumplestiltskin smile dangerously. "Well, it seems I have another to add to my list of topics I need to chat with her about. Are there any other things I need to add to my list?" he asked—with a glint of trouble yet to be made hovering in his eyes.

"None that I'm going to share with you, Rum. Your list doesn't consist of topics, and we _both_ know that. You're not going to settle my old scores with the Queen. I am perfectly capable of defending myself, so leave it alone," I warned him.

"Very well. But I have other means of finding out. How was Belle when she came to you? Was she alright?"

I moved so I was laying on my back while I talked to him. "Your princess was upset, but otherwise unharmed. Belle has a good head on her shoulders; she was smart enough to realise that foul play had been involved. She'll be better once you've returned home."

He nodded. "I'm sure your pirate shares the same sentiment. What plans did you make in case you didn't return?"

"I told them to contact Jefferson if I didn't return after two days. Ruby and my brother will help him from there, but I still have my enchanted dagger in my boot. Jefferson can use its twin to track me if he hasn't lost it amongst his…collections."

The Dark One looked at me incredulously. "How do you even still have that? Regina made sure no magical items found their way here, except her own."

I snickered. "Who do you think Jefferson got them from? She gave the daggers to him as a bonus for some task or other. As they once belonged to Regina, they managed to make the move. It just took them a little longer to find their way back to us. Hatter will know what to do."

Gold let out a huff. "I certainly hope he does, because you're going to be dead in a day or two if he doesn't. There's still the matter of the containment spells and Mister French. Your friends are in for a difficult journey ahead."

I rolled my eyes. "They'll make it. And if they don't…well, there's a patch of dirt under the trees near my cabin."

"Give up the subject of your death, dearie; it's not going to happen any time soon," Gold advised in a stern tone.

My whole body shook as I let out a brutal-sounding cough. I knew before I tasted the metallic tang that I'd coughed up blood. I held up a hand to show Rumplestiltskin. "That's what you think! My body is already beginning to shut down. I'll be unconscious by tomorrow morning at the very latest. Two days after that my heart will stop beating, and I'll be dead. Three at most."

"Not if I can help it. You've done more for this town and these people than anyone will know. The Fates may be cruel, but not so much as to kill the only woman who would fight them herself if she had to. Once the binding spell on me is released, you'll be the first I use it for," he declared determinedly and leant his back against the cave wall.

I pulled Killian's coat closer around myself and curled up in the foetal position on my side, making sure that I wasn't facing Gold. "No, you won't," I whispered to myself, and took up the distraction of counting the facets in the rock of the cave wall in front of me.

It was typical. After Will had died I'd pretty much given up on living. I would undertake the tasks I knew to be difficult or dangerous, in hopes that they would one day kill me. Now that I actually wanted to live and discover the depths of a possible relationship with Killian, I was finally getting my wish.

Suddenly, French darted into the cave, waiting just inside its mouth as he heard something I didn't, now that I was without my werewolf senses. I felt something move inside my boot, so I slid my hand inside it, and drew my half of the enchanted dagger set. I slid it across the ground to Gold, who began examining the weapon with interest.

"What does this mean? It's getting warm, and it keeps trying to wiggle its way towards you," he said surprisedly, in a hushed tone now that Moe had re-joined us in the cave.

I smiled weakly and gestured for him to slide it back to me. "It means that Jefferson is close. I need to send him a warning. If _my_ blood touches the dagger, the blade of his dagger will turn red. It also means danger, so he'll be careful," I explained to the man, as I pricked my thumb with the tip of the dagger. Once a decent amount of blood had beaded there, I ran my reddened thumb along the blade. From its tip to the metal of the guard, the dagger glowed red in response to my blood, but only faintly. Almost a minute later the colour began to darken. Jefferson had split his blood on my dagger's twin, to show that he'd gotten my message.

"How far away do you think to portal jumper is?" asked Rumplestiltskin impatiently.

I shrugged. "No more than a mile at most, probably less judging by the way my dagger keeps squirming towards the cave mouth. We can only hope he brought back up and that they take care of Belle's father quickly," I replied and doubled over as another cough wracked my frame, "Right now, I only have a few hours left before I black out completely. The silver accelerates the process of the Wolf's bane. I can feel it."

** :OUaT:OUaT:OUaT:OUaT:OUaT:OUaT:OUaT:OUaT:**

"Can you scent them yet, Ruby?" Jefferson asked the werewolf. She was moving on the trail ahead of them, trying to determine where Robyn and Gold were.

She nodded. "I can only smell Robyn faintly; she came this way three days ago," the werewolf answered, and ran ahead once more, trying to catch a fresher scent on the down-wind breeze.

Killian followed Jefferson, now dressed in clothes more appropriate for the trek into the forest. He'd barely spoken, eaten, or slept for the past few days due to his worry for Robyn. The bright red colour of The Hatter's dagger did nothing to assuage his fears. The man had explained the reason, saying that his lass must have felt her own dagger move sensing its twin, and bloodied the blade to send him a message that danger was afoot. At least they knew she was alive, for now. The two men stopped as they reached the top of the ridge and saw Ruby standing stock still with her nose in the air.

"What is it, lass? Can you smell Robyn?" Killian asked, with a sense of urgency in his voice.

Ruby turned to face them. "I smell Moe French and a great deal of his blood, but I can also hear a whisper of his voice on the wind. He's chanting a spell. We need to get to him before he can complete it," the brunette cupped her hands around her mouth and let out a spine tingling howl. The high-pitched sound rang through the trees, until a white wolf sprinted out of the bushes towards her.

The werewolf knelt down in front of the animal and held its face in her hands. "Find the florist and make him stop whatever he's doing. Don't let him cast that spell; injure him if you have you. He's trapped Marian," Ruby ordered, seriously, and released the wolf so it could do as she'd asked.

"What the bloody hell was that, sweetheart?" asked the hook-handed man incredulously. Jefferson and Ruby focused their attention on the pirate.

"That was Robb, Captain. He's been following us for the past hour, because he sensed that something was wrong," Ruby divulged, and took off after the snow-coloured wolf.

As the group neared the cave of the lake region, they could hear the yells of Moe French coming from somewhere close by. They found Belle's father on his back with Robb standing on the man's chest, and his teeth latched onto his arm.

"Get this stupid mutt off me! I order you to," demanded the former king angrily, trying to sit up.

Ruby growled. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Mister French. Robb here could easily tear your arm off, and I'm sure he'd love to do so. You did kidnap his twin sister, after all," she warned darkly, and pressed her booted foot down onto his chest, forcing him back to the ground.

He scoffed. "That hooded bitch? She's probably dead by now, and only I can unbind the Beast's magic. I'll rot in hell before he lays a hand on my daughter again. Now he can't make deals with anyone. He's trapped in there with his only friend dying in front of his eyes," the man bragged with a sick sense of pride colouring his tone.

Jefferson stepped forward with the dagger in his hand and a dangerous glint in his eye. "You're forgetting, Mister French, that these spells also die when you do. It's simple enough to just slit your wrists and say we found you in the midst of a suicide attempt. The separation from your daughter has driven you to desperate measures after all. We four have killed many times before, and wouldn't object to my tale of events. It is you who should be bargaining for your life, not theirs."

Killian held his hook up, so it glinted in the light that filtered through the trees. "I suggest that you start being more helpful, mate. My hook and I haven't had any fun for a while, and I can be very…_creative_ when I'm angry. Just ask your daughter."

Ruby gestured towards the caves. "I'll leave you gentlemen to it. Something doesn't smell right with Robyn, and I want to check it out."

The pirate and hatter nodded.

"Do what you can. We'll just be having some _fun_ with Moe here," muttered Jefferson.

** :OUaT:OUaT:OUaT:OUaT:OUaT:OUaT:OUaT:OUaT:**

"Robyn! Are you alright in there?" called the familiar voice of Ruby from the mouth of the cave.

"Ruby?", I called out a little confusedly, not really expecting her to have accompanied Jefferson into the forest to look for me. Rumplestiltskin helped me sit up before I answered. "I'm not so good, but Gold is alright except for his magic being bound. You can enter the cave; just don't cross the line on the ground. It's a containment spell and only French or Ursula can release it."

The dirt on the cave floor muffled the sound of Ruby's footsteps, but her gasp of shock echoed loudly as she caught sight of me. "Oh, God, what did that bastard do to you? Robyn, you look half dead."

I managed to crack a wry smile. "Closer to three-quarters than half, Red. He gave me colloidal silver and Wolf's Bane. It was only yesterday, but mixed together I can't transform and heal myself. I'll be unconscious in a few hours; it's proven to be incredibly effective."

A hand rose to smother her escaping sounds of horror. "Your pirate will kill him for this. Forget about him asking French to release you."

I shook my head. "Don't let him. Belle needs to see what he's done, and Emma will deal with him accordingly. Make him release the spell and then Gold can heal me, if he can attempt to," I pleaded tiredly.

It was several moments before she nodded reluctantly. "Alright. I'll tell him you asked for it specifically. That may get him to listen," she agreed, and quickly left the cave.

There were several minutes of silence—due to the departure of my wolf's senses—before Gold and I heard a roar of anger from the clearing outside the cave. Killian came rushing in only to stop at the edge of the containment field.

"Oh, lass…" he breathed despairingly as he saw my sorry state for himself and fell to his knees.

I had Gold help me to sit closer to Killian. "Once French has released the magic he traded from the sea-witch, Rumple can heal me. I'll be alright until I become comatose; it's only after then you should worry," I replied gently, trying to comfort him.

The pirate raised an eyebrow doubtfully. "What aren't you telling me, minx? I may not have yet known you long, but I do know you well. _What_ are you hiding?" he asked determinedly.

I turned my attention to Gold and he shook his head, signalling that it was best not to tell him. I decided to trust my instincts and ignore my friend's advice. "I'm not hiding anything. I'm just omitting certain facts that would cause you alarm."

"And what facts would those be? Tell me now, Robyn, please? You're making me think the worst," he growled.

I shook my head, but Gold spoke up for me. "Miss Locksley has a few hours before that event occurs, and after that she only has a few days before her imminent death. I think you'll agree when I say that Mister French must release these spells, at _any_ cost."

Killian nodded. "That I do, Crocodile. At any cost," he agreed in a dark tone, and quickly walked out of the cave.

I turned my attention to the Dark One with a frown. "What have you done? French will be half dead by the time those two are done with him. Jefferson is my brother in all but blood, and Killian…well, he's made his intention towards me fairly clear."

Gold's expression hardened into something reminiscent of his time as the Dark One. "He needed to know, Marian. If it took too long to have French release the spells and he came back to find you unconscious, he'd blame himself for not getting it done faster, and lose his trust in you for not telling him at the beginning. Trust me; I've made the same mistakes with Belle."

I sighed exasperatedly. "You're a snake, Nick, but you're still my friend. Please keep your interference to an all-time minimum," I requested, and lay down in the dirt once more.

We waited like that for two hours, with the only break in the monotony being a short visit from Ruby every now and again. Apparently Mister French wasn't responding well to Jefferson and Killian's interrogation methods. As time went on we could hear an increasing amount of painful sounds coming from outside the cave, after forcing Belle's father to break the enchantments. At that same moment I lost the struggle to keep my eyes open. The last thing I remembered was my friends calling my name, and the sensation of someone cradling me in strong arms.

**A/N:  
**

Thank you to all the lovely people who have read/reviewed and/or added this story to their favourites and alerts lists. Sorry for the later update, but it was the holidays and family is a big part of that. My Beta and I both enjoyed our separate holidays on our different continents :) She's also another reason why '_Of Hooks and Arrows_' has kept going and didn't end up as some sort of epic failure/disaster without a plot line. I love reviews and feedback of any kind, especially the kinds that help me grow as a writer, I've really appreciated all the people who have reviewed and commented on this story from the beginning, or even just asked questions. I hope you enjoyed your holidays. Happy Easter!


	6. A Little Knowledge Goes A Long Way

_Chapter Six_

Killian was furious. "Help her, Crocodile. You have your fucking magic again, so heal her," he growled desperately as he pulled Robyn closer to his body. She seemed so small now that her energy no longer animated her movements, and filled the air around her. Gods, she barely weighed more than a teenage child. A noise of disapproval made him focus his attention on the magic-user once more.

A frown graced the Crocodile's features as he held his hands over the body of the young woman. "My magic is too insufficient to heal her. I can either undo a small part of the damage, or I can transport her to the hospital where they can do more to help her. It's your choice."

"Send me with her, instead of taking Robyn yourself. I can help the doctors with any werewolf issues that arise while Jefferson fetches the book from her cabin," suggested Ruby in a determined voice.

The Portal Jumper and Dark One nodded. "It's probably for the best. By the time you retrieve the book and bring it back to me, I'd have enough magic to transport the three of us back to Storybrooke. Can you find her home from here?" asked the elder male.

Jefferson grinned. "With both eyes closed and an axe at my throat. I've made enough trips up here since the curse broke to do it in the dark."

"Good. You'd best be going, then. Make haste, Jefferson: Marian is too important to her companions for us to lose her," counselled Gold.

Within a few heartbeats, Jefferson was gone, making the sorcerer turn to Ruby. "You'll need to hold Marian close, Miss Lucas. This will be enough strain without having to transport too large an area of the subjects."

The werewolf knelt beside the pirate cradling her friend in his arms. "It's alright, Hook. You can trust her with me. The faster Marian and I leave, the faster the doctors in Storybrooke can help her. She'll need you when she wakes up, so don't lose heart yet."

Killian hesitantly relinquished his hold on the archer and gently settled her on Ruby's lap. "Take care of her, lass. I don't want to lose this woman too," he requested dispiritedly, then moved back to let Gold work his magic.

A purple puff of smoke rolled over the two young she-wolves, making them disappear the moment it touched their bodies.

"What does a book have to do with helping Robyn?" questioned the pirate a few minutes later.

Gold let out a huff. "It's not just a book; it's a documentation of werewolves, and everything about them. Marian made a study of her species in all the realms of our homeland, and I made sure to keep it in my possession until she needed it again. The book will help any medical doctors who try to help her," he explained tiredly, and limped to the mouth of the cave for the first breath of fresh air he'd had in nearly four days.

"Do you know what Marian said to me while we were imprisoned together? During the past few hours she asked me to bury her under the trees near her cabin, and called in her last few favours, so that you could have your hand back," remarked Gold in an objective tone.

The pirate let out a breath that he hadn't realised he'd been holding. "I didn't even know you still had that. Bloody hell, she's a better woman than I deserve, after everything I've done. What am I supposed to do?" he asked himself aloud.

The corner of Rumplestiltskin's mouth twitched upwards in a smile. "We have more in common than you think, Captain. I ask myself the same thing every day, and so far I have little to show for it. Belle is much like Marian that way, all she asks is for me to _try_ and do Good. Everything I do is to make her happy, and by extension, myself, as well as the town's people. There's one thing you should know before you object or give your excuses: Belle makes it all worthwhile to be the better man, because at the end of the day she is curled up in _my_ arms, and not another man's," finished the sorcerer in a solemn tone.

"Aye. So who do I live for if I lose her, Crocodile? Tell me that," Killian bit back sorrowfully.

Gold shot him an indecipherable look. "Thankfully, I have not had to discover the particular brand of agony you describe. At least not in this world."

** :OUaT:OUaT:OUaT:OUaT:OUaT:OUaT:OUaT:OUaT:**

"So far we've inserted an IV drip into her arm to flush the toxin out of her system, and given her some medication to counteract the effects of the werewolf poison, but there is little else we can do except wait," explained a sympathetic Doctor Whale to the young woman standing at his side.

Marian had been put in a private room and restrained to her bed, so she wouldn't hurt herself during the convulsion fits that wracked her body. The staff managed to do the best they could with the knowledge that Ruby provided, but they wouldn't be able to do much more than make her comfortable until Gold sent them the huntress' book.

Ruby wrapped her arms around herself in an effort to soothe the worry that plagued her mind. "Do you think she'll be alright, Victor? I've never seen her with so much as a cold, and now she's been poisoned just for helping a new acquaintance. I feel nervous. I can't even smell any changes in her health because of the hospital chemicals."

The doctor put an arm about her shoulders and pulled the werewolf against his side. "Go and get some rest, Ruby. Or at least go see Belle and your Grandmother so you can give them the whole story. I'll call you as soon as her new set of blood work has been analysed."

She hugged him once and then pulled away to begin pacing over the worn linoleum. "I can't just sit around and wait for news that there's been an improvement or not. It'll drive me mad. Please give me something to do."

Whale let out a huff and stopped Ruby's pacing, before pulling her close and placing a kiss on her forehead. "Then go for a run to wear yourself out and wait for me back at my apartment. Take a nap and I'll stop by in a few hours to check on you. Alright?"

Ruby nodded reluctantly and kissed her boyfriend's cheek. "Alright. But don't hesitate to call me if something comes up. I'll make sure to keep my phone with me," she replied and darted off towards the exit.

** :OUaT:OUaT:OUaT:OUaT:OUaT:OUaT:OUaT:OUaT:**

"She never changes," Jefferson muttered to himself as he took in the sight of Robyn's cabin, nestled between a large oak tree and the side of the mountain. It blended in so well with its surroundings that her visitors never even saw it until she pointed it out to them. The Mad Hatter numbly made his way over the rocks to the front door and let himself in. As usual it barely looked as if someone lived here; instead it looked like an old hunting cabin that hadn't been used in years. Jefferson knew differently. Robyn hid most of her personal possessions in a manner of nooks and crannies, to prevent both their theft and the wrong people seeing them. The book was left in a false-bottomed compartment of the cupboard below her sink. With great care, the portal jumper used his dagger to pry open the hidden space and gazed at its contents with a chuckle.

_ Jefferson, stay out of my fucking things! You're the only one I told about the_

_ existence of this little hidey-hole, so if anything's missing I know who to _

_ come after. The above message is only irrelevant if someone is in trouble and_

_ I am unable to retrieve these items myself. Best of luck, old friend._

_ Marian L._

The old, leather-bound journal was wrapped in waterproof cloth and kept in a plastic bag with several other mementos. One that drew Jefferson's eye in particular was a worn-looking photograph of his friend hugging another man, and they both gazed at the photographer with smiles on their faces. He knew the man to be this realm's version of Will Scarlett, a young vet by the name of Aaron Rouge, who'd died of pancreatic cancer only a few months after the photo had been taken.

After his death Marian had withdrawn from her friends completely. It had been four months before she'd shown her face in Storybrooke, and that same day the forest ranger announced her move to the new cabin she'd had built in the mountains. Jefferson extricated the book from Marian's other belongings, before replacing the bag and concealing the compartment once more. Now that he had the book in his possession, he would have to hurry back to the Dark One, so they could save their friend's life and that of the pirate's.

** :OUaT:OUaT:OUaT:OUaT:OUaT:OUaT:OUaT:OUaT:**

I could feel the restorative drugs and the IV drip working their way slowly through my system, but I wasn't out of the woods yet. I couldn't force my eye open - let alone twitch my finger - to let everyone know that I was partially conscious. I was working on an attempt to move my mouth, when exhaustion sprang itself upon me and I faded into a dreamland. It was one of my first memories with Will and Little John. I'd been out in the woods on my Father's land when they'd stumbled upon my camp, and tried to attack me for my gold. I'd beaten them senseless and tied them to a log by the river, before questioning them. I learned all about the hardship King John had been forcing his people to endure, all for the sake of maintaining his lavish lifestyle. I resolved to do something about this and then cut the two poachers loose with a warning. John and Will had gotten in a scuffle about their families; John was pushed into the river due to Will not knowing he couldn't swim. I saved the brawny man's life, and earned the loyalty of them both through my actions. Soon, we were as thick as thieves, funnily enough.

A quiet conversation outside of my hospital room drew me from my unconsciousness with an inward groan of curiosity.

"Her condition is vastly improving, thanks to the information we received about her kind from the book, but it may be some time before Robyn wakes up. Without the ability to transform, her healing ability is drastically reduced to that of a normal human, and her body needs to recover after shutting itself down," a calm Doctor Whale carefully explained to my visitor.

I heard a familiar, human growl. It was Killian. "It's been nearly a week since she was brought here, and the lass _still_ hasn't awakened. Can you at least _guess_ at when she might do so, mate?" asked my pirate in a desperate tone.

I mentally reprimanded myself for calling him mine. Killian didn't belong to anyone, let alone me. He may insist that I was his, but it didn't mean the same rule applied to him, no matter what he said. I hadn't actually known him for that long.

It was another day before I fully awoke and found Killian sleeping beside me. His body was slumped over the chair, while his hook rested on the blanket next to our clasped hands. I took the chance to examine his sleep-roughened appearance. The dark circles under his eyes contradicted the peaceful expression on his face, and the growth of his facial hair seemed a bit longer than usual, so I could assume he hadn't shaved recently. These things paired with the fact he was wearing some of Charming's clothes, made me believe he'd been keeping an eye on me at the hospital for a few days. At least someone was taking care of Killian while he wasn't looking after himself. A warm feeling of affection spread through me at the thought of the pirate wanting to be around in case I woke.

I weakly untangled my hand from his and reached for the glass of water on the bedside table. It was painful to swallow at first, but soon my thirst was quenched. Once I'd settled back against the pillows, I rested my hand against his cheek and stroked my thumb across his cheekbone, pushing his hair away from his forehead as he did. He awoke instantly and sat up hurriedly.

"What? Robyn?" he asked groggily and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

I nodded and squeezed his hand comfortingly, which he answered with a squeeze of his own, and stood up so he could pull me into his arms. Instantly, I relaxed against his strong frame.

"Don't ever scare me like that again. We almost lost you, love," he said gruffly into my hair.

I pulled back. "I can't make any promises, but I'll try to keep the dangerous activities on the down low for a while."

Killian cursed and sat himself down on the bed beside me. "Too right you will. I'll make bloody sure of that, even if it sends me to an early grave."

Someone clearing their throat from the doorway drew out attention from each other. It was Victor Whale.

"One of the nurses informed me that you'd woken up. How do you feel, Robyn?" asked the doctor in a friendly tone.

I raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Are you kidding me? I feel like I've got a hangover and had my arse handed to me in a bar fight with another werewolf. I'll be fine once I can change into my wolf form again. Until that time I just have to take it easy."

"How do you know you cannot transform? There is little evidence to suggest otherwise."

It was all I could do not to slap him. "I know because I can't feel my wolf inside my head. Usually her presence is a constant in the back of my mind, but now there's nothing. Does that satisfy you, Doctor?" I questioned Whale in annoyance.

He nodded. "Captain, would you mind leaving the room? I need to examine her condition and ask my patient a few questions."

Killian looked at me for confirmation. "I can stay if you need me to, lass."

I shook my head. "No, I'll be alright. Go get yourself something to eat at Granny's; we'll be done by the time you get back."

"Alright. But you _do_ realise you're going to have the whole of Storybrooke in here once word gets around that you're awake. I've left the hospital only to bathe and procure a new set of clothes, everyone will know once I set foot in the Diner," he said a little doubtfully.

I pulled his hand up to my mouth and kissed his roughly calloused palm. " I trust that you can keep the masses away for a little while. Tell them that they can visit tomorrow, I just need to rest and re-gather some of my strength today. Loved ones only for now."

The pirate grinned cheekily. "Am I allowed to assume that I'm part of that category, lass?"

"Assume whatever you like, Hook, that doesn't mean it's true," I teased playfully. "I guess you'll never know unless you leave and come back for your answer."

"You'll be my undoing, _Minx_," he breathed, resting his forehead against my own.

I grinned. "Of course, but you wouldn't have it any other way Killian. Will you give my love to Ruby and Jefferson if you see them? I owe them for being part of my rescue and helping the doctors."

"Was I not part of your rescue also, Robyn? Where's my love? What gratitude shall I receive from you?" he asked in a mock indignant tone.

I rubbed my nose against his. "You get a date the week after I'm released from hospital. You can even pick what we do. I promise not to back out at the last minute like I do with everyone else. Is that enough thanks for your help?"

Killian grinned roguishly and left a gentle kiss on my temple. "I can definitely agree to that form of gratitude. Is there anything else you need? Dagger to put under your pillow, night clothes, or the like?" he asked genuinely.

"You can have Ruby fetch my sketchbook, my pyjamas and my necklace from my room at Granny's, whenever she is able to. All I need from you is a hug when you return from your errands."

He removed himself from my side and bowed low before me with a flourish. "As you wish, lady. I am your humble servant," he teased, and disappeared from the hospital room.

Doctor Whale shot me a pointed look of disapproval. "When are you going to tell me about the first time you were silvered? You seem awfully calm for someone who almost died, and you already knew you wouldn't be able to transform, even without feeling your wolf."

I raised an eyebrow. "I never said I hadn't been silvered. In fact, it was so regular an occurrence during my childhood years that it nearly killed me. Being a full-blooded werewolf isn't easy, Doctor, especially not as a child in a royal court. It was a necessary precaution in my Father's eyes, to prevent the King from discovering out family's secret. I know the effects quite well."

He looked at me with shock. "That's child abuse. What kind of bastard does that to his own child?" he questioned disbelievingly.

"A '_monster'_ that was trying to keep his daughter alive after his wife's death. I have already accepted that."

Victor and I spoke of the after-effects of silver poisoning and the last few occasions I had experienced it, as well as my childhood, for close to an hour and a half. It was after that Killian returned with visitors in tow.

**A/N: **Well, this is the new chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. I really appreciate the support everyone has given me and all the new/old readers who have added or favourited my story. The playlist is going to be updated today too. As usual I would love to hear any feedback you have.


	7. The Truth Hurts, And So Does The Past

_Chapter Seven_

I spent three more days in the hospital, before Whale pronounced that I would be able to leave if he was satisfied with the results of my check-up, the next day. Surprisingly it had not been Ruby, or Jefferson, or even Belle who had stopped me from driving myself to insanity out of boredom. It had been Killian. He was always nearby and when he wasn't, there was always someone who knew where he was if I need him. The pirate was quickly becoming a friend I could count on, and that scared me a bit. I'd only known him for six days, not counting the days I'd been imprisoned or unconscious, despite the fact we'd met nearly two weeks ago. I wasn't used to having someone so interested in me like this.

"Knock, knock, sweetheart," murmured Killian as he tapped on the door of my hospital room.

I grinned and set the book Belle had given me on my lap. "Hey."

"How are you feeling? Swan-girl said that she'd seen you this morning to get your statement for some report, so I thought I would visit," he said curiously, and moved to sit in the chair beside my bed.

I tucked my hand in his and gave it a light squeeze. "I'm doing better. The Wolfs Bane is out of my system, but it'll take a few more days before the silver is gone completely. What about you? Ruby said you've been busy running all over town, is something wrong?"

Killian grinned. "I'm glad, but for now my errand must remain a secret. You'll know soon enough, love. When do you think Whale will let you go?"

I let out a huff. "Supposedly I can leave this afternoon, if the results of my check-up are good. Victor still wants to keep me under observation until I can transform again. He's worried there may be some further side effects of the silver."

The pirate unconsciously tightened his grip on my hand. "Further side effects? What were the first ones, love?" he asked worriedly.

"None that you should worry about, it's nothing I can't handle. This isn't the first time I've been silvered and nor will it be the last. I'll be fine Killian," I reassured him, and marked my place in my book, before setting it aside.

He smiled and stroked my hand. "You're a stubborn little thing, aren't you?"

I arched an eyebrow. "Like you're one to talk. You spent three hundred years in Neverland planning your revenge, and you're also a pirate."

Killian brought my hand up to his lips and pressed them gently to the inside of my wrist, an intimate act in itself. One that I didn't expect. "Then we're a perfect pair, lass. The outlawed master thief herself, and an infamous pirate. We're both stubborn, but don't think you can distract me that easily. I still want to hear about these side effects, Lady Locksley."

"I see you've discovered some information about my family, but please ignore it. I was never raised as a lady and nor do I claim to be one, so just ignore it. If I _must_ tell you about the side effects, then I would rather do it later. I don't want you to fret over nothing, Killian," I said with a scowl.

The pirate huffed and shook his head resignedly. "Alright then, love. Is there anything I can do for you while I'm here?"

I grinned. "Do you think you can use your '_particular charms'_ on one of the nurses, to get my cell phone back? I'd like to ask Ruby if she could bring me some real food. The stuff here is dreadful and is doing absolutely nothing to improve my mood," I asked him in a pleading tone.

"You shock me Robyn. I am a gentleman and I could never do such a thing, at least not lightly," he answered mockingly, in an almost serious manner.

"Oh, Really?" I questioned sceptically.

Killian grinned roguishly. "Only at your request shall I use my skill, _Milady_. Will you permit me to carry your favour on my dangerous quest?"

I could only roll my eyes at him. "Sorry, but I carry no favour to bestow, good Sir Knight. Will you accept a kiss in its stead?"

He nodded and leant forward to present his cheek. I put my hand under his stubbled jaw and angled it back towards me, so I could place a kiss on his lips. "Just remember one thing, Killian. If I'm to be yours, then you must be mine as well," I remarked quietly, verbalising my fears.

"Never doubt it, love," he replied solemnly, and kissed my forehead, before departing my hospital room.

Killian's words stunned me. He'd tackled my fears _and_ dismissed them with his answer, but he'd also done it without a pause to think. The pirate had thought about this before and mad e up his mind. These thoughts led my mind on a tangent through my memories. This was also how Archie Hopper found me: sitting on my bed and lost in thought as I stared at my hands. His hand shaking my shoulder gently drew me from my mind.

"Robyn? Are you alright?" the red-haired psychiatrist asked concernedly.

I nodded. "Yes. I was just thinking. Is there something I can help you with, Doctor Hopper?"

Archie smiled and took my hand in his. "Actually, it's the other way around; I came here to help _you_. Doctor Whale mentioned that your nightmares have started up again. Are they the same as the ones I helped you with last time, or are they different?"

I let out a shaky breath and clenched my hands into fists when I realised they were trembling. "They're the same as before, but this time I recognise them for what they truly are, so I can cope with them now."

He looked at me confusedly. "And what is that?"

"They're my memories, Archie. I didn't tell you half of the things I saw, because even just a little of those is enough to give the strongest person horrible nightmares. Gods, no one should have to listen to what I've gone through. There's too much damage for you to even _attempt_ to fix," I said with a sob and drew my knees up to my chest protectively, as more tears began to fall from my eyes.

"Everyone can be helped, Robyn; they only have to ask for it. Look at Regina. Even Gold has managed to do better with Belle's care. You're not beyond saving, you just need to get it all out and work from there," he said comfortingly, and rubbed my back.

I chuckled sarcastically and swiped a hand over my eyes. "Well, you know me, Archie. I can't even help myself. What am I going to do when my friends try to help me? I hurt just as many people as I save and I push everyone away just so I don't have to let them in. There are maybe three or four people in all of Storybrooke who know what my life was like in our land and not even _that_ is the whole story."

The psychiatrist pulled away and dug around in his pockets until he pulled out a brightly wrapped package. "This is a get well present, but I think you'll find it more useful than you believe. Go ahead and open it," he said as he handed it to me.

I carefully pulled away the paper to reveal a leather-bound journal and several fine-point pens. It looked just like the one I'd kept all my werewolf research in…but newer. "What's this for?"

"It's a journal to write your thoughts in. I saw your study of werewolves in your other book, and I couldn't help but notice your talent and the care you put into it. The whole book is incredibly detailed and thoughtful. I want you to do the same thing, only this time it will be about yourself," explained the former cricket in an encouraging tone.

I dropped the empty book onto my lap as if it had burnt me. "No. I'm sorry, but I can't do that."

"Why ever not, Robyn? Nothing bad will come of writing everything down. It may even help."

"Because the last time I wrote everything down, Will, found it and tried to kill my Father. He would have died if I hadn't gotten there in time and stopped my father from ripping his throat out. He was never the same afterwards, and that's why I think he sought out Cora, knowing that she needed to hire a band of mercenaries for some job or another. She only needed a werewolf and killed my love right in front of me," I expounded.

Archie sat down in the chair next to my bed. "Then you need to do this more than ever. You need to prove to yourself that nothing bad is going to happen, just because you write down your story. If it makes you feel better you can keep it in my safe at the office and write in it whenever you come to me for a session, or even just to talk," he offered.

My shoulders slumped forward in defeat. His idea sounded serviceable and more useful than anything I'd tried, since the silver had brought back my nightmares. "Can I think about it for a while?"

He nodded. "Of course. Take as much time as you need. Please call me at any time as well; it's no problem day or night. There is one thing I would like to know first. What made the nightmares start up again? You haven't needed my help in years."

I sighed and looked down at my hands nervously. Killian was waiting just outside the door, not wanting to interrupt my conversation with Archie, but also curious about why I need to see the psychiatrist. I wasn't sure if I was ready to let him hear this. I thought seriously for a few moments, he was going to hear about this eventually and this was my chance to prove that I trusted him.

"Killian, you may as well join us instead of waiting in the hallways, it can't be comfortable just standing out there," I called out warmly, surprisingly both Archie and Killian, but in different ways.

He walked in shamefaced at being caught eavesdropping. "I'm sorry for listening in, I didn't want to interrupt anything. I wasn't there long."

I nodded and petted the blanked next to me. "It's alright. I'm sure you were only just trying to work out how to help me. I don't mind."

The pirate settled himself next to me, until I was closely pressed against his side. "Are you alright, love? The only thing I heard was the cricket here asking you about the cause of these nightmares," he said in a concerned voice.

I nodded and he pulled away to change position. Now he was sitting cross legged but he had his arms open, so I had the option of crawling into them if I needed his comfort. I wordlessly accepted his offer and settled on his lap, after which he wrapped his arms around me.

Archie watched us interact with a perplexed expression on his face, seemingly fascinated with how I acted around Killian, and the pirate around me. Immediately I relaxed, feeling safer in his arms than I had since I'd woken up four days ago, without the ability to transform and protect myself.

"How long have you two known each other and how did you meet? Did you spend much time together in the Enchanted Forest?" questioned Archie in a curious tone that hinted he knew something we didn't.

"We only met a couple of weeks ago at Granny's Diner—a few days before my attempted rescue of Gold, actually—and we never met in our homeland that I know of. Why do you ask?" I answered the psychiatrist.

He smiled. "I'll tell you next time you talk to me, Robyn. For now, let's get back on topic. What do you think made your nightmares return?"

I took a deep breath to steady myself, and then replied. "I believe it was the experience of being silvered and not being able to feel my wolf."

The former cricket hummed. "And why do you think that? Is there a particular reason?"

I nodded and turned my head to look at Killian. "To warn you in advance, you're not going to like what I have to say. In fact, you'll probably want to go on a murderous rampage…but I want you to know that my Father has already suffered for his crimes."

Killian scowled dangerously for a moment before he answered me. "Very well. We're going to sit down and have a _long_ talk in the near future, most likely once Hopper here has left. I'll try to save my tirade for after your chat."

I pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw. "Thank you, and we'll talk as long as you like," I murmured and focused my attention on Archie once more. "As a child, my father would sneak silver in my food and water, whenever I had to appear at King John's court. It takes many years to control the transformation process and for a young werewolf it is even harder, because it is the equivalent of denying half of your very being. Most werewolves frown upon the use of silver, because it can cripple us."

The psychiatrist nodded his understanding. "_Did_ your father cripple you, Robyn?"

I shook my head. "No, but he came close enough. You see, it is easy enough to subdue our transformations just by wearing the colour red, but silver takes away our ability to transform and the connection with our inner wolf. Because of this, we have no enhanced abilities or the animal instinct that we rely on for everything, from finding edible food for survival to defending ourselves. My Father would use it as a punishment," I explained and reached for the extra blanket at the end of the bed to wrap around myself.

"How did he punish you, and what for?" Archie asked gravely.

Killian tightened his hold around me and I instantly felt better about his protective nature. "I'd be punished for not sitting up straight, or something unsuitable I'd said to one of the other nobleman's daughters. Whatever he felt like really. A small dose of silver is enough to suspend transformation for up to two weeks, but my father would put it in my favourite foods and drink every few days. More often than not it built up too quickly in my system, and it would make me sick. This would go one until I was sent back to Nottingham for another year. This stopped when I turned seven years old and my father told King John I had a mental illness. I was never invited back to court again, thank the gods, but my father took up with one of his many mistresses and I didn't see him face to face again for many years."

"It's understandable that you think the silver is what brought back your nightmares, but do you think it might be the memory of your father that's also causing them? You've never had a good relationship with him and that's what the silver is reminding you of. Thus, your nightmares," suggested Archie thoughtfully as he watched me for signs of a breakdown or one of my infamous disappearing acts.

"I guess, but despite what he did to me and his intentions, I still don't want anything to do with him. My father can rot in hell for all I care, or marry an ogre. You can also tell him to stop trying to contact me," I replied in a harsh tone.

Killian let out a dark, resounding growl. "You mean he's still alive? I thought the bastard was dead?"

I shook my head. "No, he was too useful to Regina, so she kept him alive. It was also to make me suffer for siding with Gold over her. With the curse broken he claims he wants to mend the bridges between us, but I doubt it. My father only contacts me when he wants something."

Archie nodded. "I'll tell your father to stop trying, but that doesn't mean he will. I'd like you to start seeing me for sessions again, maybe once a week? Either way, it's entirely up to you, Robyn, and the phone numbers are the same if you ever need to talk," he informed me sympathetically, before bidding Killian and I farewell, then departing the room.

Killian moved me so I was sitting sideways across his lap and he could see my face. "Are you alright, love? Gods, after all that it's a miracle you're alive and as sane as you are. Just say the word and my crew will take care of your father, very creative-like," he swore.

I leant forward to rest my forehead against his own, closing my eyes as I did and relaxing against his strong frame. "I cannot ask you or your men to do such a thing even if I wanted to; they would only have to get in line behind my own, and I still have to find them. My father was made to suffer in our homeland, and he will suffer here, but not yet. I need to wait and strike him at the best possible moment. I'll bide my time until then."

The pirate hummed deep in his throat, much as a wolf did when they felt at ease with the company they kept close to them. "That's more like it, love. But your men will have to beat me to him first."

I rolled my eyes with a grin and kissed his jaw tenderly. "Enough of my sop story, Killian. All it does is make me want to break things and hide in the forest for the rest of my life," I admitted and hid my face in the crook of his neck.

Killian's chuckle rumbled in his chest and I could feel the vibrations of it against my hands, which were wrapped around his middle. "It would be an awful shame if you did that, love, we'd never get to see any of our friends. For now, I have something to cheer you up."

I perked up straight away. "Really? Did you manage to get my phone back?" I asked curiously. He nodded and handed over the device. "Ruby should be here in a few minutes with your food. I took the liberty of calling her and asking for your favourites."

I grinned. "I'm beginning to understand why so many women found their way into your bed, Mister Jones," I remarked teasingly.

The pirate arched a surprised eyebrow. "You're only just beginning to see _now_? I must be losing my touch. I'll have to try a little harder."

"No, you won't. I like you the way you are, Killian, and lucky me_ I_ get the benefit of your three hundred plus years of experience," I traced a finger down the line of his nose, the furrow above his lips, and then finally his mouth, "We both have history and that is what makes us who we are today. It's how we found our way to each other."

"Aye, lass, but it was more like I found you and pushed my way into your life. I'm just glad you didn't mind after all, little bird," he bragged fondly.

A/N: I thought I'd end this chapter on a good note, instead of leaving my supportive readers with another great whopping cliff-hanger. Coincidentally, this chapter is dedicated to my lovely beta: K. , who has lovingly dubbed this ship as 'Robyn Hook'. I hoped you enjoy the drama and fluff in this chapter, with more to come along with several new insights in the next.


	8. Dinner Preparations

_Chapter Eight_

"So, he's finally taking you out on a proper date. It's about time, don't you think?" remarked a sceptical Ruby from her position on my bed.

I gave a growl of frustration from where I was getting changed in the bathroom. After I'd asked for her opinion on what to wear she'd gone completely overboard, claiming that I needed to try on several outfits to find the perfect one. At the moment I was struggling with a dark blue dress, and the row of tiny buttons up the front. Once I'd managed to fasten the last of them, I stepped out to examine myself in the mirror.

"This is definitely _not_ the one. It took me ten minutes just to do up all the buttons, and it's not really my style," I said, critically examining my reflection.

The werewolf nodded. "Ditto. Just give me a minute, I may have something that will work a little better for you," she stated excitedly and dashed out of the room in the direction of her and Granny's part of the hotel.

"I don't mind it, actually, but you're right. The buttons do present a problem unless I just ripped the whole thing off you," said an appreciative Killian as he leant against the doorframe, arms folded over his chest.

I spun around. "Who said I'd let you? The dress belongs to Ruby and I'd hate to ruin it because you were a little too…_enthusiastic_."

He grinned brazenly. "I could always buy her another dress, love. I am curious about the parade of clothing, though."

"Ruby insisted I find the perfect outfit to catch your eye for our date. I also told her you'd be happy if I wore a flour sack, but she insisted. I don't really dress up that often, so I think she's just enjoying the novelty of it."

"You're damn right I am; I haven't seen you in a dress since the Solstice Celebration with your 'men' in the Enchanted Forest. You sometimes forget that you're a woman with a figure that men appreciate. Let yourself enjoy it for once," declared Ruby petulantly as she walked into the room, carrying an old garment bag.

Killian cleared his throat pointedly. "The lass is right, love; every man except for Charming himself is jealous that I have you on my arm."

"He's right. So I suggest you bring a baseball bat to beat off your admirers. Maybe a sword," Ruby teased playfully, and handed me the garment bag.

I rolled my eyes and made a shooing motion at the pirate. "You need to go; this is private women's business."

He quirked an eyebrow. "That's never stopped me before, love. Meet me for dinner at Granny's and we'll consider it a deal," he bantered with a wink.

"You're incorrigible, Jones," I scowled in exasperation, and threw my hands up into the air.

Killian caught my hands and brought the backs of them up to his mouth. "Yet you still haven't told me to abandon hope, _little bird_. Do we have an accord, or shall I dine alone on the _Roger_?"

I looked over at Ruby, who watched us with interest. "I'll be back in a minute. Just occupy yourself with whatever until I get back," I declared and pulled my pirate out of the room and downstairs.

"What's the matter, Robyn? Was it something I said?" he asked me confusedly as we settled on the bottom step of the staircase.

I shook my head. "I forgot to tell you I was having dinner at Jefferson's tonight. I was going to ask if you'd like to come with me. Emma and her family will be there too, so it won't just be the four of us like it usually is," I answered a little nervously.

Killian nodded and pressed a kiss to my forehead. "As if you had to ask. Now what has you worried about dinner?" he asked gently.

I let out a breath. "If both Snow and Emma are there tonight they'll probably ask a lot of questions, some of which we might not want to answer. I wanted to warn you, just in case you'd rather miss it."

The pirate grinned and pulled me onto his lap, before resting his chin on my shoulder. "Spit it out, lass. Tell me what has you worried and we'll fix it together."

I rolled my eyes. "What is it with you and having me on your lap? Ever since the hospital you seem to be doing it all the time. Any particular reason why?"

"Touché, love. I'll share if you will," he remarked in a taunting tone, one that dared me to reveal my secrets.

I let out a small huff, and buried my face against his chest. "You smell good; a little more cologne and a little less rum. As for my answer…well, I'm not sure if I'm ready to share whatever We are with all my friends yet. It's new and I don't want to say anything in case we don't stay together down the track. It's nothing personal, I just-"

He cut me off. "You're just unsure, because of your past history with relationships, and my own. It's all right, love; I'm also nervous about this whole thing between us. What if you find some younger werewolf that was tucked away somewhere and like him better? I'm only human," he murmured gently into my hair, because I couldn't see his expression.

I lifted my head up and raised a hand to push some of the hair out of his eyes. "I guess I'll just have to let him go and make sure that neither of us does something to ruin this. I may be a werewolf, Killian, but I am also a woman," I declared and leant upwards to nibble on his right earlobe. After several moments and a pleased groan from my pirate, I pushed myself from his lap to stand before him. I dangled the earring I'd taken from his ear victoriously.

Killian's eyes brightened. "That's quite the talent you have there, love. Care to tell me how you came by it?" he asked in a curious tone.

I grinned wickedly and pulled out one of my own earrings, only to replace it with the one I'd taken from him. "You forget what I was famous for, Captain. My men and I robbed from the rich so we could give our spoils to the poor, but I perfected my talents as a child. That trick with the earring was taught to me by my good friend, Amina, the sister of Allan A'Dayle. You'd never believe how useful an earring is when it comes to picking locks…or shackles, in my case," I responded, in a light-hearted tone, now that my previous worry had been eased.

"It suits you, love, almost as much as your smile. Do I get a prize too?" he inquired as he gestured to the earring I'd removed from my ear, to make room for the new addition.

I held up the earring to show him that it was a simple gold stud, in the shape of a crescent moon. "It's almost fitting isn't it? I have a black pearl from the sea and now you have a moon from the gold mines of the forest," I stated as I attached the stud to his ear.

"Aye, but what made you put so many holes in your ears? I can see three or four in each of them. You carry enough treasure there to buy a ship, and none of them match each other," he noted as he took on my hands in his.

"Each reminds me of one of my true friends. I chose earrings so I could take them with me everywhere. Each one is special to me."

He reached up his hand to touch the stud I'd left there. "I'm honoured, love. As for your question about why I so often drag you onto my lap, I'll tell you after dinner tonight. I could always be…_persuaded_ to reveal my answer now, though," he replied temptingly.

I rolled my eyes and leant down to whisper in his ear. "As good as that sounds, I'll have to pass. Ruby is bound to be getting bored and I still have to do a few things before I get ready for tonight. I'll meet you back here at seven, so we can head up to Jefferson's together."

Killian sighed and pressed a kiss to my forehead. "Alright, love. Seven it is. Do I need to bring anything with me?"

"Nothing but your charismatic self. I already bought a bottle of wine yesterday when Jefferson asked us over. Our job is to provide moral support and company, while he gets the third degree from Snow and Charming," I answered and pointed to my lips.

"What's the matter?"

I grinned. "You missed a spot pirate, maybe I will have to go looking for that hot, young werewolf Regina has tucked away," I teased.

Within a single heartbeat, Killian used his grip on my hand to pull me onto his lap, and crush his lips against mine. My thoughts went completely out the window, his lips burning like a brand as his arm curled around my waist, and his lone hand trailed up my arm only to bury itself in my hair. The loose knot I'd wound it in came undone and flowed around us, when my pirate removed the chopstick keeping it all in place. I could both hear and feel the low growl that reverberated through his chest, warming me in ways I hadn't felt since our first kiss, before I'd left to rescue Gold. I moulded my body to his and looped my arms around his neck. He let out a moan as my fingernails scraped the short hair as his nape, and took advantage of his distraction to follow his tongue back into his mouth. We battled for dominance, until I reluctantly pulled my head away so I could catch my breath.

Killian's mouth travelled down my neck leaving a trail of kisses, licks and nibbles, before it settled itself at the base of my neck, just above my collar bone. It was here that he chose to leave his mark, nibbling and sucking at the patch of skin until I was sure I'd find a dark love bite when I next looked in the mirror. Having his mark on my skin sent a warm tingle to my insides.

"Remember _that_, when you go looking for your young _pup_," he rumbled out darkly.

I raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I could forget, and now neither will Storybrooke," I remarked in a dry tone.

The pirate's head slumped and fell onto my shoulder. "I didn't mean to be so rough lass, but the thought of you with another man just makes my blood boil. I'm so-"

I clapped a hand over his mouth before he could apologise, then brought his head up so I could cradle his face in my hands. "If you say you're sorry, I will seriously have to slap you. If I'd wanted you to stop, I could have pushed you away easily. I don't mind if you're a little rough – in fact, I enjoy it – and I heal quickly when I need to. You've treated me like I'm made of glass ever since I was in hospital, and there's really no need for it," I declared firmly, then moved my hand away from his mouth.

The pirate grinned mischievously and raised an eyebrow amusedly. "So, my little bird likes it rough, does she? That _is_ good to hear."

I huffed and pushed myself off his lap. "Down, boy. You have to earn that privilege first. I'll see you later, and don't forget to wear something presentable. It's meant to be a _nice_ dinner, after all."

"You wound me, love. I can be quite presentable, when I want to be," he teased back as he clutched his chest.

"See you at seven, Killian," I retorted and hastily made my way back upstairs to my room before I was distracted by his mouth again.

Ruby raised an eyebrow as I stepped out of the bathroom in the outfit from the garment bag. "You know, this thing between you and Hook sounds pretty intense. Are you sure you're ready for this?" she asked concernedly.

I nodded and sat beside her cross-legged form on the bed. "I'm about as sure of Killian as you are of Victor…or at least I'm getting there."

She grinned and pulled me into a hug. "Then I'm happy for you, Robyn. Now go look in the mirror. This outfit is perfect for your date tomorrow. I'd actually forgotten I had this, until an hour ago."

I did as she requested with a grin. The deep green-coloured peasant skirt came down to the tops of my calves, with pieces of staggered black material hanging down the sides in a handkerchief style. The top was a deep black to match the skirt, and looked like a camisole. The two matched together almost looked like a dress.

"Where did you even get this? It's beautiful," I asked Ruby surprisedly.

"It was actually supposed to be my prom dress. Granny made it for me, but we had a fight that day and I didn't end up going, according to my memories. You can keep it, if you want. Granny will be pleased that it's finally getting some use," answered my friend as she came to stand next to me. "Maybe it _was_ meant for you. Green has never been my colour, just like red has never been yours."

"Thank you, Red," I said gratefully and moved to the bathroom so I could take the outfit off.

She scoffed. "You can thank me by letting me do your hair and make-up tomorrow. We'll go through my closet and look for something to match, while we gossip and eat chocolate. A _real_ girl's day. We haven't had one since you moved into your cabin."

When I re-emerged I was dressed in my normal clothes once more. My hair was down and in my face, which meant that Hook hadn't returned the chopstick I'd been using to keep it up. I let out a growl and repressed the thoughts of cutting it into a bob, just to spite the man. It would only grow back within a few weeks until it was long again, so there really wasn't a point.

"Just leave your hair down. It's obvious your pirate likes it that way," observed Ruby in a teasing tone of voice.

I grumbled. "Well, he's not the one who has to deal with the tangles and the snags when it gets caught in everything. I'm supposed to be finding plants and things in the forest, before I deliver them to the apothecary. He's almost out of stock, because I couldn't deliver anything while I was trying to recover from French's poison attempt."

Ruby handed me the hair tie from around her wrist. "Take this; yours all seem to have gone missing."

I thanked the other werewolf and quickly braided my hair so it wouldn't be so troublesome. "I'll stop by your room later and tell you about Jefferson's dinner," I remarked as I slid Killian's coat and my satchel over my shoulders.

"Tell me tomorrow at our girl time. Now be off, or you won't be back in time to get ready for dinner," she scolded and shooed me away.

I let out a loud howl when I reached the edge of the forest, so my brother knew I was nearby. I didn't have to wait long before he came padding out of the trees, and happily rubbed himself over my legs.

"It's good to see you, too, Robb. We have some serious work ahead of us, and if it gets done in time, we may be able to play for a bit. Is that alright with you?" I asked him.

The white wolf let out a yip and took off into the forest. I grinned at his antics, then transformed, and raced after him. We both knew exactly where I needed to go, and how much time I had to collect everything I needed, so we had to hurry if we wanted any time to mess around afterwards. I had several small gardens throughout the forest, where I grew the ingredients that weren't normally found there. Some plants were as simple as dandelion weeds for tea, others like Belladonna with the potential to harm, as much as Mugwort healed. I knew my home like the back of my hand.

"Hello, Tuck," I greeted my old friend, as I entered through the front door of the apothecary's shop.

The former friar smiled as he caught sight of me. "It's good to see you up and about again, my child. You had everyone quite worried about you for a while, there. What have you brought me today?" he asked cheerfully.

I set my bulging satchel on the counter. "It's just your usual, and a little extra as thanks for your inconvenience while I recovered. Some of it is already dried, so you can start using it straight away for the people who need it."

"My thanks, Robyn. I'd almost run out of stock, and then we would really be in trouble. Do you want the sachets for your tea now, or would you prefer them later?" he asked me appreciatively, referring to the bags I put my herbal mixtures in for my customers' teas. He bulk ordered them for me, in exchange for the herbs and collected for him.

"Just bring them by Granny's whenever you have the chance. You probably have a pile of back orders to make and I won't keep you from them. I also know of your penchant for tea and cake with the Widow Lucas, so now you have the perfect opportunity."

"Robyn," he said my name sternly.

I grinned wickedly. "You're not a man of the cloth anymore, Tuck. You haven't been for many years, even _before_ you became one of my men, and you were only a Friar. Granny likes you too, so just go for it," I reminded him gently and pecked his weathered old cheek. I removed the contents of the satchel, set them on the counter for Tuck, and departed the shop with a friendly wave. I had just enough time to stop by the diner for a coffee before I had to make my way to the Band B, and get ready for tonight's dinner at Jefferson's.


	9. Dinner AtJefferson's?

_Chapter Nine_

I hummed along with the music playing on my iPod as I showered. I knew I was probably going to get an earful of teasing from Red and Granny, but I couldn't help it. Most of the time I only sang when I was alone in the forest, but occasionally when I was truly content, I let myself hum while I visited in Storybrooke. I paused for a moment as I thought of my lonely, little cabin the forest. I would soon have to return to my work, and it made leaving Storybrooke again even more difficult. I'd reconnected with my friends and started something with Killian, knowing I would have to give them up again for a few weeks at a time. My friends weren't going to be happy when they discovered I would be going back to my cabin in the forest, and I didn't even _know_ how Killian would react. I didn't know how I was going to break it to them yet.

Ruby had gone through my clothes and picked out something for me to wear to Jefferson's dinner, and I'd only responded by telling her I was not a Barbie doll to dress up as she pleased. Laid out on my bed were my blue sixties style shorts, black leggings, a loose fitting black and floral print blouse, and a white camisole to go underneath. I rolled my eyes and switched the shorts for the green skirt I'd worn to the 'Rabbit Hole', on the girl's night a few weeks ago. It just seemed a little more appropriate to me. I blow dried my hair and put it up in a simple pony-tail to keep it out of my face. I slipped on my boots, grabbed my jacket, as well as my bag, and made my way downstairs. Killian was waiting for me by the door, along with Ruby. The other werewolf walked over and pulled my hair out of the pony-tail, before pulling my fringe to the side of my face.

"You're not in the forest so forget about practicality. Leave your hair down Robyn, it looks better, and this is a nice dinner out," Ruby chastised.

I huffed. "It was fine the way it was, Red. It's only Jefferson's house and not a restaurant."

"It may be Jefferson's house, but the parents of his girlfriend are going to be there, and you're the closest thing he has to family beside Grace. Look nice and chat Jefferson up so he looks good to Snow and David. He needs you there for support Robyn, or else he wouldn't have asked you to come."

I let out a sigh and relaxed against her fussing with my hair. "Fine, just don't go over the top. I'll be cutting about half of it off in a few days; my hair is being too annoying."

Ruby gasped and stopped her fiddling. "Don't do that, your hair is too beautiful. Most girls would _kill_ to have hair like yours."

I grinned. "Don't worry; it'll only take a few weeks to grow back. It's just to keep it out of my way, while I'm busy for the next month."

Killian's footsteps approached us. "Don't cut your hair, love, it's beautiful. Just tie it up if you have to keep it out of your way. As for you being busy little bird, it had better be important to keep you away for a month," he spoke, voicing his opinions with a slight uneasiness in his tone.

"It is important. I'll tell you about it on the drive over to Jefferson's house. We need to leave soon or else we'll be late," I answered him.

He nodded. "Very well. But first, this is for you," he said, pulling a lily from behind his back, and presenting me with the flower.

I brought it up to my nose. "It's beautiful, thank you. How did you know I liked lilies? Not even Red knows they're my favourite."

The pirate grinned. "A little bird told me, love. Shall we be off then?" he asked, offering me his arm.

Ruby plucked the lily from my hands and twined it into the hair behind my ear, before setting her car keys in my hand. "Have fun tonight," she insisted cheerfully with a grin on her face, and darted away in the direction of the kitchen.

"Care to explain now what is going to keep you so busy for a month? I'd like to know what's so important that you have to forsake my company for so long," Killian asked me as soon as I began driving up the main street, in the direction of my friend's home in the forest.

I took a deep breath before I began. "Do you remember me telling you that since the curse broke, I've been keeping the creatures from entering Storybrooke?"

He nodded. "Yes, but what does that have to do with you leaving?" he asked curiously.

"My duty, or job, as they call it here. While I've been recovering, the creatures have been pushing their boundaries and coming closer to Storybrooke. Normally I leave my wolf scent on the edge of their territories and the edge of the town as a warning, but I haven't had a chance to do so in almost a month. I need to get back to the forest to push them into their territories, or else they'll enter the town in just under two weeks," I explained carefully as I watched the road.

The silence in the car was almost deafening while Killian took in everything I'd said. "Why so long, though? A month is an awfully long time just to keep the monsters at bay."

"I need to reaffirm my place in the forest, so they keep to theirs. There will be some tests of my authority that I'll need to meet, and I need to re-stock my still-room and also make sure my garden hasn't been breached. All of this takes time, because I'm alone out there."

The pirate let out a sigh. "Surely you can find someone to help you, so that you don't have to stay away that long? Is there no one you could divide the month with and share the duties?"

I shrugged. "My men would have been capable of it; they were used to the tests of the forests. The only problem is that I've seen neither hide nor hair of them besides Tuck, and I don't have the time to search for them. I would if I could, Killian," I replied, and reached my hand over the center console, to hold his hook.

He moved so that his arm stretched across his body and shifted my hand off his metal appendage, so that it gripped his. "I know, love. We'll figure something out."

My expression brightened as a thought crossed my mind. "You know, you could always visit with me in the forest for a few days if you wanted? I wouldn't mind having a guest and it's not as if there's nothing to do if you become bored."

Killian turned to look at me with surprise on his face. "Really? You'd let me stay with you, love? Don't offer unless you're serious, Robyn, because if you weren't, you'd damn near break my heart."

I nodded. "I wouldn't offer if I wasn't serious, Killian. There are even a few kayaks and some small boats up there, if you want to spend the day on the water. The lakes aren't exactly small and the fishing is good, if you were so inclined," I mentioned cheerfully, trying to convince him to take me up on my offer. I _wanted_ him to see the place I called home.

My pirate smiled optimistically. "Well then, I may just have to take you up on that, love. Is there anything I should know before we get to the Hatter's house?" he asked cautiously. We'd visited Jefferson a few times since I'd been released from the hospital, because my almost-brother and the pirate captain got along like a house on fire. The two men bonded over life in the shadier parts of the law, losing the women they loved, and surprisingly, me.

"Nothing you don't already know, just don't taunt Charming tonight. The poor man is already strung out trying to be a good father to Emma, without being too over-protective. It's never pretty when he snaps and loses it, so just keep the sarcasm away from him tonight. Please?"

He quirked his eyebrow and grinned wickedly. "Anything milady asks; your wish is my command."

"So have you completely recovered yet, Robyn?" asked Snow politely as she sipped at her glass of wine. The group, minus Jefferson, were all settled in the living room with their drinks and some snacks, while the portal-jumper prepared our meal in the kitchen.

I shrugged. "Pretty much. I can transform again, but there are still a few lingering side-effects to deal with. How is the house working for you? I didn't really have a chance to do anything except dust before you moved in."

Snow beamed back at me and slid her hand into David's. "It's perfect. Thank you for letting us buy it from you. We've enjoyed making it our own, but I am curious about one thing. The back room, the one near the kitchen, what did you use it for? I found some old sheet music in the closet and it looks handwritten. Did it belong to Will?"

My gaze fell from her face, to my hands where they'd been settled on my lap. "No, they were mine. The room was my music studio, before Aaron died and I built my cabin."

The queen's smile fell from her face. "Oh, I'm sorry for mentioning it. Do you still play at all?"

"Not really. I gave most of my instruments away, and I haven't sung in ages. I sang for a whole day and then was hoarse for a week. Music isn't really something I do anymore, but maybe in the future. My life seems to be looking up right now," I answered and stole a glance at my pirate, who wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Yours isn't the only one, love, but I _would _like to hear you sing or play if you'd allow me to," Killian remarked gently.

I raised an eyebrow. "Sure. You can listen to my music when you go two weeks without causing trouble in Storybrooke. _Of any kind_."

Killian let out a pained whine, as Emma's family burst out laughing. Even Henry and Grace joined in as they rounded the corner, each carrying a platter of food for the dining room table.

"I'm glad you challenge him like this, Robyn; I'd never get any peace otherwise. Those two weeks he spent with you in hospital were the most uneventful this town has seen since Hook . You're good for him, despite your past as an outlaw extraordinaire," stated Emma cheerfully.

Snow chose that moment to re-join the conversation. "Just because she was a wanted outlaw, it does not mean Marian is without morals. Both she and her men only stole what the rich didn't need, before giving it the people who needed it most. You forget that I was once labelled as an outlaw too, sweetie."

"Snow, let's not get into this now, dinner is almost ready. I'm also sure that Robyn, Emma, and Hook do not wish to be on the receiving end of one of your morality lectures. Stick with general conversation," reminded David in a kind tone as he took her hand and gave it a light squeeze.

His wife nodded. "Very well, Charming. I'll leave it alone," she answered him, before focussing her attention on me once more. "So how has the pirate been treating you? Ruby only tells me that you get along swimmingly and make an adorable couple. I need to know more."

Killian's grip around my waist tightened as he unconsciously moved closer to my side, in a protective gesture. His hook rested against his thigh, but glinted in the light every time he moved. It was a constant reminder to everyone of his history, and his reputation.

I shook my head. "You don't _need_ to know, you just want to pry. Don't even attempt to deny it; I know what you're like, and you don't have to be concerned for me. Killian has always been a perfect gentleman unless I've requested he do otherwise. Don't fuss," I admonished and settled my hand on my pirate's knee, instantly calming him as well as myself.

"Robyn can obviously handle herself, mom, so just leave it alone," Emma requested, shooting a grin in my direction to let me know that she was on my side. It was then that Jefferson also chose to appear in the living room and announce that dinner had been served.

Seeing everyone sitting together at the dining table struck a chord deep within me. It reminded me of family and the feeling it invoked. I hadn't felt like a part of anyone's family since my band of 'Merry Men,' and Jefferson's family when we were children. My eyes met that of my old friend's, at the head of the table, and we shared an understanding smile between the two of us. Jefferson knew exactly what I was feeling, as he was experiencing it now himself. It was a true sense of belonging, of home, and family. I almost wanted to cry.

Killian grabbed my attention by placing his hand on my upper thigh. "Are you alright, love?" he asked worriedly with furrowed brow.

I moved my hand to rub the skin on the back of knuckles. "I'm fine. Now, let's eat before the food gets cold," I answered in a reassuring tone and accepted the bowl of roasted potatoes that Grace passed to me.

"Are you sure? You'd tell me if something was wrong, wouldn't you? There's no need to feel uncomfortable about sharing, little bird." I reached my hand up to my right ear and rubbed my fingertips over the earring I'd acquired from my pirate. "It's not what's wrong, Killian, it's actually the opposite. Nothing has felt this right in years. It's a novelty, so I was surprised," I murmured more to myself than to him, getting the thoughts out of my head, and verbalised.

Killian wrapped his arm around my shoulder, so he could tug my hand away from my ear. "Then relax and stop your fussing, love. Enjoy the time you have with your friends, because there isn't much of it before you have to leave again," he reminded me in a hushed tone.

I nodded. "Thank you; I needed that," I whispered gratefully, and then dug into my food.

After dinner, I helped Jefferson do the dishes, while Emma and her family played board games with Grace in the living room. Killian was sitting nearby at the kitchen counter, entertaining himself with several of my friend's maps and charts of Storybrooke's surrounding areas.

"How do you think it's going? I haven't really had a chance to talk to Emma's parents at all, and they don't seem to be interested in doing so," remarked Jefferson nervously as he passed me the next wet plate, that I needed to dry.

"You're doing fine. Snow and Charming haven't had a _chance_ to speak to you, because you've been busy in the kitchen. They're about to start a game of monopoly, why don't you join them? I can finish the washing up, there isn't much left to do, and if you hurry Emma might let you be the top hat," I answered in a light tone.

Jefferson grinned excitedly. "Are you sure, Marian? There's more than a little washing up to do and I'd hate to leave it with you just so I can play board games with the others," he said somewhat dubiously.

I nodded and handed him another dry kitchen towel to dry his hands. "Go, you need to bond with them all together. After all, you may be family one day. Just be nice, and as honest as possible. Have fun. I'm here if you need me."

My friend gave me a one-armed hug, and dashed off towards the living room, telling the others he wanted to be the 'top hat' game piece.

I chuckled at Jefferson's childish behaviour as I took my place in front of the sink, and began working on the leftover dirty dishes. I let my thoughts wander, remembering the last time I'd had to do dishes for someone other than just myself. Unknowingly, I began to softly sing as I worked, not even registering the fact I had an audience sitting only a few feet away. Upon my completion of the washing up, I turned to find Killian with his head propped up on his hand, and a content smile on his face.

"What put that look on your face?" I asked my pirate curiously, leaning my hip against the opposite edge of the counter top.

His expression became puzzled. "Don't you know, love? It was hard to ignore, despite how quiet you were," he answered me.

"What are you talking about? What was I doing?" I probed further; confused about what had made him so relaxed.

"You were singing again, Aunt Alice. You don't have to worry, it sounded lovely. Papa made us stop the game for a moment, because he thought he heard you, and he was right. Could you teach _me_ to sing like that?" Grace responded eagerly from the doorway, where my friends and the children were beaming at me with cheerful expressions and knowing grins on their faces.

"When you said you used to sing, I never thought you meant like _that_. Why didn't you tell us? Does Ruby know?" Snow asked in a careful tone, with David standing beside her.

I shook my head as if to clear it. "I wasn't aware that I had been singing. The dishes are just something I tend to do on auto-pilot, so I don't really notice what I'm doing. I'm sorry if I bothered you at all."

Killian scoffed. "It's hardly bothersome when you have such a lovely voice. I guess I'll have to be on my best behaviour so you sing more often, sweetheart," he stated cheerfully.

The others took this as their cue to leave us alone in the kitchen, to finish this conversation by ourselves. They knew what we were both like.

I rolled my eyes. "Some of my friends _did_ find it bothersome, and I can hardly fault them. Jefferson was the worst of my critics as children."

My pirate stood and made his way around the countertop to stand in front of me, before cradling my face with the flat of his hook, and his warm hand. "Your best friend is a madman, and your men were semi-honest thieves. You shouldn't _ever_ stop singing, love, no matter what anyone says. You sing beautifully. I haven't heard such talent since the mermaids in Neverland."

"Now you're just using flattery for the sake of it. What's up, Killian?" I asked in a knowing voice.

He quirked an eyebrow and grinned mischievously. "Nothing is 'up', as you put it. I'm just happy that you're singing."

I poked him in the chest with my finger. "It's your fault anyway, Mister. I still can't believe I was singing in front of you all. I'm so embarrassed I even did it."

Killian wrapped his arms around my middle and pulled me close against him. He knew that I liked being able to feel every inch of toned muscle, that life at sea had made him work for. "How is it my fault, love?"

I growled playfully and poked him once more. "I'm happy, because of you. I never used to be happy, so I would never sing, but now I am, and it's your fault completely. I'm turning into one of those love-sick women I always made fun of. I hate you."

My pirate grinned roguishly and pushed my fringe out of my face. I _like_ that I make you happy, you deserve a little happiness after everything you've been through. As for being love-sick, well, I'm enjoying that too. You can still make fun of those women, love, I won't tell anyone. It can be a secret kept between us; one that I'll use to barter bedroom favours for later," he teased light-heartedly.

I rolled my eyes. "At this rate, you won't even make it past the _door_ of my bedroom, trouble maker."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, love. If I'm correct, my visit to your cabin will coincide with the full moon and as you've said yourself, you'll have quite a lot of energy to get rid of. I can be very…_obliging_, when the need calls for it," he said wickedly. It was only then that I noticed his hand had slipped under the edge of my shirt, and was stroking the skin just above the waistband of my skirt. I closed my eyes and leant into his warm touch. I was sensitive after so long without a man's touch, and the rough texture of his calloused hand felt better than good.

One of my hands made its way to the nape of his neck, before I lightly scraped my fingernails down the length of it. He shuddered and let out a low groan. "You're killing me, love," he whispered hotly into my ear.

I opened my eyes and caught sight of their golden hue, in the reflection of a nearby mirror. Killian also noticed, and his hand moved up my arm, until he cupped the side of my face. He studied me, in awe of the reaction he'd elicited from me.

"Is it always like this when we…" he trailed off, unsure of how to describe the situation.

I nodded hesitantly. "Whenever there's an intense emotional or physical response. Sometimes it's easier to hold back, and then there are other times when I'm… _distracted_. Are you alright with it? Because I know some people find it a little too strange."

Killian ran his thumb over the cheekbone below my left eye and smiled. "I'm fine with every part of you, love. I _like_ knowing I can draw these kinds of reactions from you. It does something to a man, when he can see his girl all hot and bothered because of him."

"It goes both ways, _love_," I replied, putting emphasis on the pet name he often used for me. He growled low in a playful tone and allowed me to pull him closer by the lapels of his jacket. "You've done it now, lass. I may just have to throw you over my shoulder and drag you down to the _Roger_, so I can have my wicked way with you, for the next couple of weeks."

I grinned impishly. "Too bad that handy invisibility spell doesn't work anymore, or else I might have let you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go join the others for Monopoly," I answered, leaving a light kiss on his mouth, and darting out of the kitchen.

I could hear Killian cursing me in the kitchen as I took a seat on the floor between Jefferson and Henry. Emma, Snow, and even Grace smiled at me knowingly.

"Did you make up with Mister Jones, Aunt Alice?" asked Grace cheerfully, as she took her turn to roll the dice.

I grinned at the girl. "Yes, Grace, I did. So who's winning?"

I heard Emma cough, before mumbling, "More like 'make out'," under her breath, as she accepted the paper money from the girl as part of the game.

**A/N: Anyways, I hope you all like chapter 9. This chapter is full of fluff, and just a few revelations, for all of the characters. As always, your **

**support is loved (and welcomed). if any of you have any comments or songs you think fit any of the chapters, feel free to let me know.**

**I like talking to people and hearing about what they think of the story.**


End file.
